Yours, Mine and Ours
by Naferty-Ferry
Summary: Perry Platynis always pictured himself to live a long, normal, boring life. Never once did he include guardianship, nor did he include children. Thankfully though, he has a guardian angel, one in the form of Heinz Doofenshmirtz who will not only take care of them, but also teach them the meaning of family. Perry the Platyperson and Perryshmirtz. Ratings might go up.
1. Of Fletchers and Platynis

**Death Wish**! That's right, I'm writing not one, but two stories at the same time! Am I crazy? Yes. Insane? Most likely, but it shall be done! Other people can do it, so can I!

* * *

For a brief second all movement, noise and breathing stopped. No clock could be heard ticking in the room next door, nor the volume of the T.V as the figures inside jumped to avoid a building explosion, the ceiling fan became frozen in time as it stood still in mid-spin and to Perry Platynis; it felt like his lungs just got completely sucked out of his body. He forgot how to breathe.

"_Sir?" _

"Y-yeah I'm still here. Sorry." His raspy voice answered the character on the other line of the phone. His left hand started to shake as he tried his hardest to keep a steady grip on the utensil.

"_Sir, do you understand why we called you?" _

Perry found it extremely difficult to answer. He knows, he knows why they called him at this hour of the night, he knows because he just heard it. If he hadn't of heard it he would never have known. Instead he would have just stayed sprawled on his bed, snacking away watching an action flick he doesn't even remember the name to and just finish the day off as another regular, normal, boring work day.

Perry Platynis is a detective. Not a private detective no, he would never be able to handle the strange, and abnormal investigations individuals hire someone to do. No, he is a police detective and he works for the Danville Police Department. This doesn't necessarily mean he puts on a trench coat with a fancy deerstalking hat and carries a magnifying glass like Sherlock Holmes with a trusty sidekick doctor named John Watson standing by his side. The closest thing to a Watson that he has is the next door neighbor's cat, but even then it's just using him for treats, hardly loyal at all.

His work typically involves putting cases together that get thrown on his desk and figure out where downtown drug dealers tend to hide, not once using his licensed hand gun, which he is thankful for. The most his work demanded was the occasional missing civilian and trying to piece the clues together before the 48 hour window closes, and he has to admit even that tends to leave one feeling uneasy.

And now, if it wasn't for this call, this day would have been like any other day in his life.

It would have been, had it not been for this call.

"Y-yes, I understand, but-?"

"_Sir, we need you to come down and pick him up. The boy has no other guardians and you are the only living relative in the states. He doesn't need strangers taking care of him, he needs a family member." _

"Well, y-yes I get that but I-"

How can he reply to that? How can anyone reply to that? _The boy doesn't need strangers, he needs family._ Everyone needs family, that's one thing you can't go on living without, but the thing is, he's hardly ever seen his family outside his mother and father. There was the occasional visit from Uncle Lawrence when he was seven years old but then when his uncle moved to America it all became a faint memory. He knows nothing of them outside of that. He didn't know they had a son, he didn't even know he had a cousin until now! He _is_ a _stranger_!

Still, he _is_ family, and the one thing his momma imprinted on his head is never abandon family. He's not about to start disobeying her now.

"I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can." He finally replied, gaining the confidence and strength he needed for the situation.

"_Thank you sir, we're waiting at Gateway Park Asylum." _

Perry quickly slammed the phone back in its socket and made his way towards the door out of his room. His apartment complex isn't anything fancy, nor is it cheap; it's built to house a single human comfortably and without hassle or complaint. He has the basics, a fully functioning kitchen, living room furnished with a family and single couch, a table fit for two (If there was another), a bathroom in the middle of the intersection from living room and bedroom that he just walked out of that has a walk-in closet companion.

As he got his keys from the table and put his shoes on near the doorway outside, a thought came to mind, where is his cousin going to sleep? He only had one bedroom in the apartment and was never planning on housing a child anytime soon.

He decided he will figure it out when they get back, right now his cousin needs him and he has an hour drive to start. Grabbing his coat and practically running out the door, Perry slammed it shut and made his way towards his black Nissan Altima, fixing his jacket over his shoulders and jumping in.

Since it was almost midnight the roads were empty of pedestrians and vehicles with a few stragglers here and there. Perry was speeding through intersections, roads and curves, not caring if he got stopped by one of his fellow coworkers. They will understand his situation.

* * *

With his speed Perry managed to make it to the Gateway Park Asylum Building in forty minutes top, rushing inside and looking around for any sign of a child or adult standing next to one.

The lobby of the building was filled with green armchairs of different sizes and shapes. On the set far to the left he could see a woman leaning over, placing her arm comfortingly around a child that placed his head downwards, his eyes and face obscured by his green bangs messily flopping over.

He walked closer to them. The pair was the only set in the lobby that matched what he was currently searching for, and he was positive that these two are the lady from the phone and his little cousin.

The lady looked over at him, seeing a figure inching closer and instantly recognizing the man. The folder with information on one Perry Platynis also has a picture of the man and right now she can recognize those brown, oval eyes and teal hair anywhere.

She maneuvered her way to him, avoiding the chairs on her path and greeting the man with a tired smile. "Mr. Platynis I presume?"

The man took her hand and shook, nodding. "Yes, that would be me. I'm sorry for making you both wait."

"Not at all, I was willing to wait all night with him if I had to, but seeing that you're here at last he can finally have as much of a proper rest as he can. I'm Mrs. Kennel."

Their hands loosened from each other's grip and both fell softly on their sides. Now that he was finally here Perry felt a little silly. He rushed out the door so quickly without a care in the world about his outfit. When they called him he was already in his night pajamas and ready for a rest, his pajamas are just a plain set of black silk pants and a long sleeved shirt with a single button on the top. Nothing embarrassing but hardly a respectable picture to represent ones 'self to someone wearing a suit and about to give him a responsibility he isn't prepared for.

"So how is he?" He finally asked.

"He's doing fine, tired from this whole nightmare and distant from everyone. It's expected of everyone going through the same ordeal no matter their age, but still heartbreaking to see.

Perry nods. It's always heartbreaking, he's seen it more than once and could never imagine the pain the victims and family go through, but now that it's happening to him, he has no idea where to even start.

"So what happens now?"

Kennel looked at him with a professional eye. "Now we give you temporary guardianship of the boy until we can look into this deeper. We tried looking for any relatives that the parents would have wanted their son to be looked after by, but they didn't list anyone. We looked outside of the states and found the father's brother but they still reside out of the country. By chance we found you and to our relief you lived just a city down."

She quickly pulling out a business card from her breast pocket and held it up to him. "We understand that this all was just thrown on your lap without warning but we believe this would be the best for him. You won't be alone however, one of our workers will come and visit by to make sure everything is okay and until we find a suitable home for him, he is under your care."

Perry slowly accepted the small, silver card, looking it over he saw the woman's full name and business number along with her personal number.

"If you ever need anything I'll be a dial away. Do not hesitate to call if something happens." She finished off with a look of hope and relief. Just their luck that they managed to find someone for the boy, something good happened on this day of misery.

Perry nodded at her. "Can I go see him now?"

"Of course." She quickly turned to the side and lifted her left arm in a continue motion, ushering for him to go to the boy.

Perry hesitantly walked towards him, every step taken cautiously, as if one sudden step would startle the boy and cause him to vanish. The boy didn't vanish though, even after he was only three steps away from him.

The child still had his head downwards, his eyes looking at the ground distantly, red and puffy from all his crying and tear trails running from the bottom of his eyes to the lower part of his cheeks. His body looked about right for a four year old, draped with a soft yellow shirt and blue shorts, his feet barely even touching the floor, just hanging numbly. His hair was a mess, or at least he thought it was a mess, it spiked upwards, left and right, it just spiked everywhere and he didn't know if that's how his hair is naturally or if the child is in desperate need of a hair brush.

But the hair, there is no mistaking it, green hair. Abnormal colored hair runs in his family, it's not uncommon, in fact his father had a pine green color going on before his age caught up to him and started turning it into a pistachio shade (One that Perry fears will happen one day), grand pappy had a forest green, great aunt Eleanor obtained a rare lime color, all their hair had one thing in common that distinguish them as relatives from everybody else, they all relate with the color green.

Perry has teal hair; the child has green hair, different shades, different color values, but still family, the green family.

A small purple backpack rested on the chair's side, it puffed outwards ready to explode at any minute from having so many materials inside. Looks to be the only items the boy has gotten.

Perry crouched next to him once he was close enough and just looked at the boy. The boy he didn't even know existed about an hour ago and yet here he sat in front of him, crying his heart out and miserable. How do you even start to comfort someone like that?

"H-hey there little guy, I'm your cousin Perry." The boy remained unresponsive.

"Do you have a name? What should I call you?" Perry didn't know why he was asking the boy this since he already knew his name over the phone but he had to start a conversation somewhere.

It worked, the boy started to stir a little, mumbling something so faint he couldn't decipher it.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"F-Ferb."

"Ferb? Your name is Ferb then?" The boy nodded.

"Alright Ferb, I'm here to take you to my house, to our home. I have a T.V if you want to watch cartoons but since it's so late at night we're going to bed as soon as we touch the carpet, alright?" Perry tried lightening the mood however little one could in situations like this.

He got a small nod as his response.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Perry stood straight again and started walking towards the exit, turning back to make sure the boy was following him.

Ferb lagged behind, not once lifted his head from the ground and swaying side to side from the weight of the bag.

"Would you like help with your backpack?" Perry offered.

The boy shook his head and only cuddled the thing closer to his side, walking on ahead of him.

"Thank you for this Mr. Platynis." Mrs. Kennel waved them off. "Have a good night."

Perry waved back at her. "You too Mrs. Kennel."

He followed after Ferb in the parking lot, only gaining the lead once he found he didn't even know which car to go to. Sitting inside with the doors locked and double-checking the seat-belts were firmly in place Perry started the car and began the one hour long drive back to his apartment, the music from the radio becoming their only source of sound.

Where does one start in all this? How do you comfort a child that has just lost his parents earlier in the day? Perry is a detective, he pieces together clues, solves puzzles and patterns and catches the bad guys red-handed while rescuing civilians. He doesn't comfort them nor does he find himself giving them a home. This is all new to him.

A particular song came on the radio, maybe music will help him? "Hey look, it's the Bieber kid, do you like Justin Bieber?" From what Perry understood from the younger generation, or at least from the girl generation is that Bieber was a big hit, maybe his cousin likes it?

Ferb remained unresponsive.

Perry sighed. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan either." He quickly flicked through the radio stations trying to find at least one decent song. He found it on a station that seemed to be having a tribute to the 80's and it was still going. The song he would recognize anywhere, it was, is a classic in the Uk and basically his infanthood. _We Will Rock You_ by Queen.

He wanted with all his might to let the song continue but he didn't know if Ferb would appreciate it. Something about the younger generation saying this music is too old or out of date for them. Before he could change it however, he found a small hand wrapped itself around his wrist, not fully enclosing it around nor having a tight grip. He turned to face where the hand came from and found Ferb, even though he wasn't exactly looking at him, had faced towards him. His look still obscured from his hair but the message loud and clear. _Leave it there._

And so Perry did, he left Queen continue their song undisturbed, the tension from the car lifting slightly and pressure from his shoulders lessening.

Twenty minutes into the ride Perry discovered that Ferb had fallen asleep on his seat. Head leaning on the handle of the car, his feet huddled together on the seat and his arms wrapped around protectively on his backpack. The poor kid must be exhausted from the day, he would be too.

Slowing the speed of the car to lessen the intensity of the bumps and cracks of the road and lowering the music's volume Perry relaxed the rest of the way, A-Ha's _Take On Me_ playing on the station.

* * *

Perry's apartment came into view, and before Perry knew it he was awakening Ferb from his slumber and motioned him to his home. Ferb rubbed his tired eyes from some of the left over tears that had dried and became all scrappy on his cheeks. Jumping out of the car and following after Perry, backpack swaying back and forth.

Thankfully, Perry lived on the first floor so they didn't have to go through the hassle of climbing multiple flights of stairs, he opened his front door and welcomed Ferb in. The boy just stood beside the door awkwardly, clutching his backpack for dear life.

"Sorry that I don't have a proper room for you but you can have my bed, I'll just sleep on the couch. It's actually really comfortable, I find myself sleeping on it more than the actual bed anyways."

Perry motioned for Ferb to follow him and he led the boy into his room, showing him the bathroom as they passed by it. "Here's the bathroom so when you're ready freshen up and let's hit the hay okay?"

Still no response.

Instead of ushering the boy to do things Perry decided it would be best for him to work on his own speed. Maybe he needs to adjust to the new environment? Looking around the room he has to admit it doesn't look suited to house a child one bit. No bright colors, no toys, no bean bag chairs. Just a normal, boring, business looking apartment. They would have to go on a shopping spree tomorrow.

Letting the boy work on his own pace Perry went ahead and started preparing himself for bed, turning off the T.V he left on when he rushed out the door, freshening up in the bathroom and brushing away until finally grabbing a blanket and a few pillows and heading towards his destination on the family sized couch.

He wasn't lying when he said the couch is really comfortable. He's slept on it so many times he lost count in comparison to the bed which he only sleeps on about four to five months every year.

Looking over to his bedroom door one more time to make sure his cousin is doing alright Perry saw the lights were already off. Following suit he turned off the light from the ceiling in the living room and proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

He woke up suddenly during the night for some unknown reason. Looking over at the time he found he only slept for thirty minutes and slumped back down with a sigh, it was going to be one of those stubborn nights.

He failed to notice a small figure standing beside him from the couch until said figure shifted slightly to the right. Leaping up at the sudden movement Perry quickly flicked the light on from the small lamp placed on top of a mantel near the couch and turned to face the figure.

Little Ferb stood there and for a brief second Perry managed to see his face clear of his hair, his cousin has big, rounded, deep navy blue eyes and a fairly large square shaped nose, but before he could observe more of his face, Ferb ducked his head downward again, obscuring his sight. His fingers twirled against each other and tugged at the bottom of his pajama shirt, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"Oh hey Ferb, you scared me for a second buddy. Is something wrong?"

Ferb didn't answer; instead his hands started to grip his shirt tighter and twisted the fabric more, wrinkling it.

Perry wasn't a professional in body behavior but he knew enough to understand, Ferb didn't want to be alone. And after what he's been through today he couldn't blame him.

"Tell you what, I'll go to the room with you and keep an eye out, how's that sound?"

He let go of the fabric from his shirt and nodded.

The older man got to work on getting his pillows and blankets from the couch, flicking the light off and leading the way back inside the bedroom. Ferb jumped onto the queen bed as soon as they entered and took up the left side, Perry fixing his pillow and draping the blanket over another before adjusting himself inside the coverage, making sure to keep as close to the edge as possible to give his cousin more room before turning off the light.

A few minutes into the night he felt a shift on the bed, Ferb had scooted closer to him. Perry had faced towards the outer side of the bed so his back faced towards his cousin, which was now hugged by him.

This broke his heart, what the child must be going through in order for him to want comfort from a complete stranger, a family member he's never even heard of. These are dark times for any child; any person for that matter, but the impact is twice as hard.

Perry softly maneuvered the arms away from his back and turned inward to face him, trying his best to not accidently squish him, wrapping his free arm around the tiny body. Ferb instantly cuddled closer the moment his arm touched him, face burying inside his chest and small hands gripping his shirt. This encouraged Perry to wrap him tighter, show him he is not alone, that nothing is going to happen; nothing will happen because he will be there for him, will protect Ferb and make sure he is okay.

This would have been a normal, boring day for Perry Platynis, had it not been for a phone call.


	2. Chinchua Partnership

The second time Perry woke up, his bedroom became lit from the sunlight beaming inside. His window draped with a soft, peach colored curtain, causing the room to illuminate in a warm atmosphere, encouraged by the white walls that triggered the feeling to intensify. It seemed like a perfect way to start a new, normal, productive day.

It would have, had it not been for the warm body he still cradled in his chest, shifting slightly to remind him of the occurrence that happened earlier in the day.

Perry looked downwards, tilting his chin to get a better view of their form, only to receive a face full of green, spiky hair. Sometime during the night his left arm found its way under Ferb's head, making it a bone-hard pillow for the youngster, his right arm still wrapped protectively across his shoulders. His face still buried in his shirt and small hands clutching the fabric, not as tight as before but still holding on.

The older man turned his head to look at the digital clock that rested on a small desk next to his bed, 8:05am.

He nearly jumped out of the bed when he double checked to see if he read the numbers right but stopped himself just in time to keep from startling his little cousin. He's late! Monogram would surely have his head this time.

As softly as humanly possible, Perry maneuvered his left arm away from the child's head and managed to make him let go of his shirt without waking him. He ran out of the bedroom but not before lifting the blankets and covering the child to his shoulders. Searching for his mobile phone and finding it on the mantel holding the same lamp he turned on last night in the living room, Perry flipped it open to find seven missed calls from his boss and three from his partner. He was in so much hot water now.

He quickly speed dialed his partner and waited for the worse. _"Bueno?"_ Came the teasing answer.

"Hey Pinky quick! Give it to me straight, how dead am I?" Perry quickly asked.

"_Welp, boss man is demanding the reports of the Burgis Gang case and shouting orders about workers lazing about instead of actually working, he also missed his morning coffee, soooo… it's safe to say that you better get your butt down here if you want to live to see another day. I'm not saving your hide this time." _Pinky stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh man, I am so dead! Listen Pinky, the Burgis Gang report is finished and done with on my desk, just tell Monogram to send a couple of men down on the intersection of Onyx and Main around midnight, they will get enough evidence to lock Riley and his friends up for years." Perry began to panic, if one isn't there to present their case in person to Monogram on time he tends to get upset which later migrates to anger and finally concludes to 'workers getting lazier and lazier' with whoever first started the chain getting blamed and glared at, right now Perry can't handle that.

"_Why can't you tell him? Something wrong? It's not like you to encourage boss man's ranting." _

"Look, something came up, family business." Perry's voice almost cracked upon saying the last two words, he tried his best to cover it up by clearing his throat but he knew the attempt was a fail, his partner is sharp and not about to let a poor attempt of a cover up throw his observation away.

The cracking of his voice caused Pinky to pause, silence taking over the phone line. Family? Perry never once talked about family let alone worry about family business. Something terrible must have happened if this matter was even brought up in the first place, and being partners for five years, you tend to catch on hints faster.

"_Hey Perranule, what happened man?"_ Pinky's soft voice came through after a few seconds later, genuine worry and concern heard even through the interference from the phones.

Perry couldn't help but smile at his words. Perranule? It's rare for anyone to use his full first name let alone have his partner use it, but this is a habit of theirs. When something important happens, a life and death situation, serious matters, family business or injuries they both tend to go back on formal names that could only be gained from true partnership and trust. They never fully reveal their names, keeping it to themselves privately and telling those worthy of it.

If either one of them says the others' full first name, it means serious business.

"Pinkarter, something happened last night. My uncle and aunt... they got into an accident... an eighteen wheeler, they died on impact."

Perry couldn't find the strength to even finish his words. It's times like this that he just can't help but hate people! It's one thing to drunk drive a small car or SUV but a freaking, six ton behemoth of a vehicle?! Who even has time to get drunk while driving across states on a time limit?

His aunt and uncle didn't stand a chance.

Ferb's parents didn't stand a chance.

"_Parranule?"_ Pinky asked after a few minutes.

"Y-yeah, still here, sorry. It's my cousin, my four year old cousin, he wasn't with them so he is alive and they gave me temporary guardianship. I don't have a sitter and I can't just leave him alone right now, he needs someone."

A long pause ensued, Perry knew he was thinking it all over; Pinky had a way of knowing what exactly he was going through, maybe because of the years they worked together or maybe because Pinky just understands people. Right now he is extremely thankful that he has this ability.

"_Caray, I'm sorry to hear that man." _

"Same here."

"_Look, you keep an eye on that kid and make sure you show him you will be there for him. I don't want to catch you slacking off on it, de acuerdo?" _

Perry softly chuckled at this; leave it to Pinky to command him on taking care of his cousin, even though he's never heard of him. The man has a soft spot for children.

"Promise."

"_Good, I'll take care of boss man and try to explain the situation, don't worry about coming in today, I'll take the blame for ya." _

Perry gave a sigh of relief, _salvation_. "Yeah, thanks a lot Pinky, I owe you one."

"_Hombre, you owe me an arm and a leg, that's what you owe me. Now, go back to the kid, he's probably worried about you."_ Pinky finished off before hanging up, not giving Perry a chance to say good bye.

He flipped the phone closed and to his surprise, as soon as he turned to head back towards the bedroom he found Ferb standing in-between he doorway, clutching the bottom of his shirt desperately, looking at the ground almost ready to cry.

Perry blinked twice at this before rushing off and crouching near the child. "Ferb? Hey buddy what's wrong? Did something happen?" He placed a comforting hand on his small shoulder and used his thumb to massage circles and relax the boy.

"G-gone."

"What?"

Ferb clutched his shirt even harder before suddenly wrapping his arms around Perry's neck, surprising the man. "You were g-gone."

Once he recovered from his initial shock he instantly wrapped his arms around the boy's midsection. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promised a friend I will be here for you and I never break a promise." He made a mental take, how in the world did Pinky know his cousin was worried about him? The man is psychic.

Ferb didn't respond but continued to keep his hold. Perry sighed; he _really_ didn't know what to do.

"Tell you what, I don't need to report to work today so how's about we freshen up, have some breakfast and do some shopping later? Sound good to you?"

He received a nod in agreement but still had a neck wrapped by small arms and looked to be firmly in place. And so Perry worked around it, letting his cousin continue his hold and keeping one of his arms around his midsection, lifting the child up and making his way into the bathroom, freshening them both to the best of his ability before finally landing in the kitchen.

"Hey bud, I kind of need both hands if I am to serve us both cereal."

For a brief second Ferb tightened his grip even more, like a reassurance, before loosening his arms and pushing himself from Perry's chest.

Perry set the child down, crouching to make his landing slower before straightening to grab two boxes from the top of the refrigerator. "All I have is Corn Flakes and Lucky Charms. Which one would you like?"

Ferb motioned his hand towards the Lucky Charms box. "Lucky Charms it is then. Go ahead and sit down over at the table and I'll bring you your bowl."

His cousin did just that, walking over to the glass table and sitting on the chair facing the opposite way of the kitchen, keeping an eye on him.

Perry served the bowls of cereal expertly; he wasn't much of a cook and relied heavily on already-prepared products. Cup of Ramen noodles, cup of Mac & Cheese, cereal, even easy to make stuff like sandwiches or bagels smeared with cream cheese. It's not much of a life, and he sounds more like a college student when he thinks about it, but he's survived so far, and as long as he contained something sweet in his pantry, it's good enough for him.

He finished serving Ferb's Lucky Charms and his own Corn Flakes bowl with added sugar and banana slices in record time. Walking over to where his cousin sat and placing the bowls in place, both family members got to work, slowly munching and crunching away at the cereal in silence. Perry didn't know how to start a conversation and the kid seemed to prefer to stay silent, something he would have to decipher soon if he wanted to understand him. The silence continued until only the little puddle of milk that stayed at the bottom remained from where the cereal once was.

"Alrighty then." Perry clapped his hands together once he and Ferb placed the bowls into the sink, making a quick mental note to wash those once they get back. "Let's go and make quick haste of our pajama's and get the shopping started."

He wanted to get the day going and change the mood surrounding the pair but first, he can't exactly go out in public wearing bed garments, so a quick trip to the cabinets in his bedroom is in order.

Ferb followed behind him, his small purple backpack carried all his clothing given to him, which isn't a lot of clothes at all. He has more stuff, but right now the strangers that helped him said they were keeping an eye on all of it and promised to return them soon. He didn't know how long soon is.

Perry made his way towards the cabinet placed on the far-end corner of the room while Ferb only walked to the entrance, his backpack placed right next to the door.

When Perry picked out the clothes he would wear, a plain black shirt with dark jeans, he turned to head over to the bathroom, the small backpack with clothing's hanging or dangling outside caught his eye. Are those clothes the only things he has? What about other things like toys, or whatever four year olds are prone to carrying around? What about another pair of shoes?

The older man walked out of the room faster, he needed to make another phone call. He grabbed the silver business card from the table he left it at when they arrived and dialed the numbers. Three rings later someone picked up.

"_Hello? This is Mrs. Kennel speaking." _

"Hi Mrs. Kennel, it's me Perry Platynis from the night before, or actually I should say from earlier today."

"_Oh Mr. Platynis! Good day to you."_ She said, recognition in her voice.

"Yes good day to you as well, listen, I'm calling with a question."

"_Is something wrong? Is Ferb Fletcher doing alright?"_ She quickly replied with worry.

"No, nothing's wrong and Ferb is doing okay, or okay as anyone would in a situation like this. I called because I'm curious about his possessions. I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure a child has more stuff than that little backpack of clothing that he carries."

"Ah yes, all of his possessions, along with the possessions of the parents are under lock and key right now. Mr. Fletcher signed all the items away to his son if anything were to ever happen to him or Mrs. Fletcher, but Ferb can't gain access to it until he turns of age. Nobody else can touch it, not even you Mr. Platynis."

Perry made quick notes about all this. "I can't touch it even though I am his guardian?"

"_**Temporary**__ guardian, and I'm afraid that's right. His parents didn't add any names or gave anyone else access, only to Ferb." _

"So he can't touch anything until he turns eighteen basically." Perry didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. If he can't get access and Ferb can't touch any of it until fourteen years from now how will he get any of his stuff back? His toys? Or even his family photos? That is, if they took photos.

"Than what about his clothes he has right now? How did he get those?" If everything in the house is in lockdown how did Ferb even get anything out of there? He is too young to be unwatched, someone would have had to keep an eye on him, so he couldn't wander far or be given the chance to run inside and get his stuff.

"_That was my doing. Before they locked it all away I jogged inside and picked up the few clothes still out in the open. I tried looking for other things like shoes or toys, but I was too late it seems." _

"So there is no way for him to get anything back?" Perry double checked one last time.

"_I'm sorry there isn't another way to bypass this. He will have to wait until he turns eighteen. He'll receive a letter when the time comes but in the meantime, he has to make do with what he's got."_ She sounded sincerely sorry; anyone would if they discovered a kid who just lost everything important to them but it sounded worse when you personally interact with the child, or even take care of them.

"Well, it can't be helped. We'll just have to start over from scratch then. Thank you for your time Mrs. Kennel."

"_It's no trouble Mr. Platynis. Call again if you have any more questions or concerns."_ They both said their goodbyes and hanged up, Perry sighed.

They really did have to start over from scratch and not just material wise, family wise too. And then it hit him, like a football player slamming head straight at him.

He is taking care of a four year old, he is the guardian of Ferb, guardian of his little cousin of which he didn't know existed (That part keeps repeating in his head) and yet he will be looking after. He couldn't just think of himself anymore, he has to think about the wellbeing of another. This means no more shopping for himself, no more selecting for himself because there is another in his life now.

When he goes shopping for clothes he has to shop in the kid section now. No more cup or canned foods because kids need nutrition to grow healthy. When he returns home he won't be alone. When he goes out he won't be alone. When he goes to work he will make a drop off at a day care. First he needs to find a day care. First he needs to explain everything to his boss.

It _finally_ sunk in.

He is taking care of another soul.

Perry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Why didn't he pay more attention to his parents when they were parenting him?

It can't be helped, he's going to have to figure this out on his own and right now his little cousin is in desperate needs of items like clothing, shoes and food, not to mention toys, every child needs toys.

Before he could think of anything else to add on the list his mobile phone rang again, looking at the caller I.D he groaned, it's his boss. Hesitantly answering Perry waited for the worse, again.

"Hey boss." He said awkwardly.

"_I heard from your partner that you won't be coming in today Detective Platynis._" A deep, gruff voice stated through the phone line. He doesn't sound mad nor does he sound happy, seems like he is in a neutral state for now, _this is good_.

"Yeah, sorry boss but something important came up at the last minute and I'm not prepared at all."

"_I understand."_ The voice replied softly.

This left Perry frozen for a second before recovering. "Y-you do?"

"_Detective Chinchua explained everything to me and I called to inform you of your work situation. I am giving you a week of temporary absence. Use it wisely and get everything you need, understand? I don't want to hear any excuses as to why you are late."_ His boss explained.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"_Be there for the child Platynis, don't let him out of your sight. That's an order." _

Perry couldn't help but choke on the last part, to be ordered by your boss on taking care of his cousin? Monogram must really be worried.

"Of course Major, you can count on me."

"_I know I can, now if you'll excuse me, I have mountains of papers that were meant for you and Detective Chinchua but since you are on temporary leave, he will be doing double the work this week." _

"_Tell him he's not just going to owe me an arm and a leg, I want both of his kidneys too!"_ A faint, distinct voice came from a distance of Monogram's line, Perry smiled as he heard Pinky throw a childish fit.

"_Detective Platynis, you better have those kidneys ready."_ Monogram told him, his boss is not known for having humor but on the rare occasion where he plays along, and it's mostly with him and Pinky, he has that playful sarcasm going on, and right now Perry knows and hears from his voice that Monogram is smirking. _Traitor._

"I'll have my kidneys in ice and ready for when he needs them sir." Perry laughed.

"_Good, now get. Make sure that kid knows you'll be by his side." _

"Will do sir, thank you for this Monogram."

"_Good luck Detective Platynis."_ Monogram finished off before hanging up, leaving Perry feeling a lot better about the situation. If his boss is ordering him to do something, than it means Monogram believes he can do it and wants it done fast. His boss believes in him, so does his partner Pinky, and right now that's the way Perry should be thinking.

He can't go on worried about what will happen and how he should do it. His cousin needs comfort and if he himself is worried on what to do, how can he give Ferb what he needs?

Perry was a police officer for four years, since he was 22 years old, and got promoted to detective two years ago. He has been helping citizens all around, ensuring their safety and making sure they know that help will always be there.

He will do the same for Ferb, granted he will have to find another method of doing it but do it he shall!

And right now their first step on starting over involves them going shopping, and so help him he will buy Ferb the whole store if he has to, show him he cares and will be there for him.


	3. Ode to Shopping

"What about this one?" Perry asked holding up a bright orange t-shirt with yellow sleeves from its hanger and showing Ferb.

He shook his head.

"Orange isn't your color I take it?"

Another head shake.

Perry felt a little lost at the shopping. He was use to just grabbing any shirt, looking over their color to see if he wouldn't look silly wearing it and feeling how soft or how irritating it is with his arm.

After finally getting dressed and heading out the front doors Perry drove them to the Danville Mall. The mall has everything you could want, clothes, shoes, electronics, video games; they even have a toy emporium on the far east of the map, and more stuff that he has no idea what they are for. Kill three birds with one stone this way.

The Mall is decorated with fresh white everywhere, shiny silver on the floor tiles that allows one to see their own shadows and a high ceiling with many floors above it.

Right now, they had spent about an hour on the clothes shopping and he has a feeling they might spend another more.

"Alright, how about you tell me the colors you want? That way we can keep an eye out for those."

Ferb walked over to different racks of clothing and picked out a few shirts. He revealed to Perry a purple shirt, a dark blue, soft yellow, white and black.

Afterwards the shopping became so much easier. Perry would show him a shirt and Ferb would either nod for yes or shake his head for no, most of the time it was nodding. The same with looking for pants and, awkwardly, underwear. Socks were just grab a bag or two and throw it in, and they made a trip to the check-out.

The next stop was shoes, in which Perry had no clue of. The younger generation seemed to recently favor shoes with bright colors that looked to be made for running yet they're never used for that purpose. His eyes would twitch and irritate at the many different colors his eyes would land on, bright neon, hot pink, a blue that practically glowed.

"Any of these catch your eye?" He asked after passing fifteen different pairs.

Ferb simply shook his head.

He didn't want fancy, he didn't want showy, he just wanted something plain, something formal he could use everywhere and not worry about it getting dirty.

They kept looking, keeping an eye out but the selection they showed didn't give them that many options. Upon reaching the last display pair and landing all the way at the back of the store Perry turned to start over at the entrance, just in case they missed any.

Ferb didn't follow him; instead he stood still and gazed at the display. _They were perfect_.

The shoes that caught his attention were old style sneakers. A simple black and white design, a circle shape on the sides and no eye-damaging colors anywhere.

"Those are the ones you like?" Perry asked, returning once he realized Ferb wasn't following.

Ferb nodded, reaching out and delinquently touching the fabric.

"Well alright then, let's get your size and figure out which to buy. Any other shoes you want?"

He shook his head and started pointing at the shoes he desired, poking it over and over.

"You want more than one pair of the same shoes?"

A nod.

"Alright then." Perry finished, maneuvering them over to the bench to check Ferb's size and plucking the shoes from the shelf, one pair black and the other gray, before heading to check-out.

With the basic shopping done and out of the way they can now enjoy shopping for enjoyment and Perry found he was actually excited for it. Looking for clothes and shoes isn't exactly entertaining.

"Shall we make our way to the Toy Emporium?"

He received no answer but figured his cousin would find something inside.

The toy store itself was, in Perry's opinion, a real wonderland, or even the real work-shop of Santa Claus. There were toys scattered everywhere as far as the eyes can see. Shelves reached high to the heavens and across to the neighboring city.

Okay so maybe he is exaggerating a bit but the store has to be given justice. He's never seen anything like it and the moment his foot touched the store's floors he instantly turned into a ten year old.

He whistles his amazement.

"This place is incredible, don't you think?"

Ferb stood next to him, clutching the bags nervously with one arm and grabbing the side of Perry's jeans with the other. The place really is amazing, to an extreme, and there was too many people.

Kids ran left and right, their parents hardly paying attention as they screamed and shouting happily. A few chased another in a game of tag while others, mostly girls, sat and played with the dolls and stuffed animals that weren't secured in a box.

Perry walked off excitedly, not once noticing Ferb's discomfort, and ready to get the shopping started. It was easier thought of than done.

If Ferb was a little picky with the clothes he wanted, he was downright stubborn with the toys. Everything Perry picked out that he thought the child would like Ferb instantly turned it down.

No to race cars, no to dinosaurs, no to horses, he even said no to a full set of Avengers action figures.

This isn't as easy as Perry thought.

He crouched down to his cousin's level and tried encouraging him. "Listen bud, these toys are for you. If you don't tell me what you want than I have no idea where to go."

Ferb remained unresponsive, trying to hide his face away with his hair by facing downward, an action Perry recognized because it was the first thing his cousin ever did when he first saw him. Ferb is scared.

The older man finally, _finally_, took notice at the child's discomfort. Ferb clutched the bags that he carried for dear life, his shoulders were tense and his eyebrows were furrowed with fright, hidden away by his hair.

"H-hey Ferb? Are you alright buddy?" He refused to respond.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Perry tried again, this time he earned a small, faint nod. It's settled, his cousin didn't want to be here.

"It's alright bud, we'll get out of here. If you didn't want to come in you should have told me."

Perry picked him up, maneuvering the bags he held the bags his cousin carried to one side of his arm while holding him on his hip. Ferb wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his neck, wanting to hide.

"Oh? Is something happening over here? Why is child hiding away?" A voice boomed from down the aisle where the pair stood.

A big, huge man came walking towards them. He wore the most curious of outfits, covered in a long, red sleeved shirt with patterns that traveled from the man's shoulders down to the bottom. His black pants bore a diamond symbol on the bottom and the part where the belt should be placed reached over his hips, covering the bottom of the shirt. A kind of scarf wrapped itself across his belly, taking the place of a belt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his brown boots clicked and tap as he reached them.

The man had a long, white beard; Perry noticed it reach right on top of his scarf belt, though strangely his eyebrows were black. He didn't know if the man dyed his beard or his eyebrows, or if it was all natural.

"Everything is fine, just all this fun too much for the little guy." Perry told him, trying to reassure nothing is wrong.

"Ah, yes. Fun is good but only to certain extend. Is your son faring well?"

Perry got taken back a little, he wasn't expecting the 'your son' comment as of yet, but hearing it gave him a sinking feeling. Ferb isn't his son and his parents were gone, would people find it strange that he is a guardian to his cousin? And how will Ferb react to this comment?

Perry isn't trying to replace his parents; he is just trying to be a good cousin or even brother, if they can get to that point.

"Oh no, he isn't my... uhm, my son. He's my little cousin."

The man gave him a funny look, as if processing what he just said, before changing it into an understanding gaze, as if he knew or something.

"Oh I see, I'm terribly sorry to hear that." He finally told him.

"Yeah, so am I." Perry didn't know if the man even knew exactly what was behind his saying, but figured he could guess some of it out.

"Sometimes starting over is big change and throwing things too fast onto lap can be overwhelming. Taking things slow is good, get use to idea that this will be new life."

The older cousin actually gave some thought into his saying, as if the man did know _exactly_ what was going on. Was Perry throwing everything onto Ferb's lap too fast? He didn't even think about that. The fact that his cousin was getting all this new stuff out of nowhere by him instead of his parents must be leaving the poor child overwhelmed.

And then the whole toy store, he wasn't sure if his cousin even _wanted_ new toys, let alone come here in this wonderland.

And another fact that he is being told all this by a complete stranger who seemed to know about Ferb's feelings, and he hasn't even met him yet, better than Perry himself tells him that he is a poor excuse of a guardian.

"Do not talk yourself down, everyone learns every day."

Perry looked at the man, had he been talking out loud?

"Everyone make mistakes, it is in human nature, but it is from mistakes that we learn. One can't expect to know everything." The man smiled through his long, straightened beard.

Great, not only was he told that he is a horrible guardian; he is also being comforted by the same man who figured it out without being told a thing.

"You are doing fine, accepting the child into your care is first step, and the rest will fall into place by actions." Out of nowhere the man pulled out a stuff animal and held it up towards them.

The stuffed animal turned out to be a strange form of a platypus. Its fur was an odd hue of teal and blue, not exactly teal and not exactly full blue, but close. Its tail was a soft peach orange while its bill was a stronger shade, if by a little. It bore no defined webbed hands or feet, instead just having an oval shape take its place. The eyes were comical itself; both eyes faced different directions, one facing left while the other faced right. It almost gave it a mindless look that made it really adorable.

"Sometimes the simplest things have more impact and thought than the complicated." The man motioned the platypus closer to his cousin.

At this moment Ferb decided to finally remove his face and look up, as if he knew everyone was looking at him now, and looked at the stuffed platypus. It shocked Perry when his cousin reached out to it and held it tightly against his chest, burying his face into its soft fur.

Perry gave the man a questioning look. How in the world did he guess which toy Ferb would actually want?

The man laughed at him. "It is special skill that I have, leaves many with curious eyes and wondrous ideas."

Wondrous indeed, Perry struggled to get Ferb to accept a toy but this man only showed him one and without a second thought his cousin picked it right up. The man is magic!

"Well, thank you for the input and for the toy sir. I'll go buy it right away."

The bearded man gave him a warm smile. "Please, the name is North and no need. I am manager of this store and many more, consider it gift."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as the Easter Bunny is real." He laughed at his own joke and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from the entire store's turmoil and waving him off from the exit. "Now, be gone and enjoy the rest of your shopping. I suggest getting films to spend the evening."

Perry waved back at him before walking to who knows where, continuing his walk to prevent him from looking like a fool.

Films? Now that he thinks about it he doesn't have many movies, if he does, they aren't made for kids. Watching movies for the rest of the evening sounded great actually, a little electronic shopping shouldn't be too much right?

The older man still held his little cousin on his hip upon reaching the store, a wide variety of movie selections placed everywhere and every side of the store, along with video games, game counsels and digital cameras.

He walked off towards the Family section of the movies and became amazed at the giant assortment. Disney movies going from Snow White, Pinocchio, Bambi, and the recent Pixar film Brave. DreamWorks had its own section as well with a small variety, Madagascar, Perry made a note he needed to get, How to Train your Dragon, another note, Kung Fu Panda, Megamind, and they even had Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

Perry almost turned into a ten year old again but held himself back; he couldn't afford to make another mistake like the toy store, for Ferb's sake.

"Hey Ferb? Here are a bunch of movies with our name on it, which one would you like?" Perry shook his cargo a bit to expose him from his hiding and, to his shock, actually did just that.

Cautiously peaking from behind the platypus doll Ferb looked at the movie cases, eyes scanning side to side to show the many colors and figures they all reveal. He pointed at every, if almost all, the movies he wanted while still holding on to his new friend. Perry more than happy to oblige, grabbing every case lucky to be chosen.

Thirty minutes and about 27 movies later Perry and Ferb walked out the Mall, placed all the bags in the trunk, Ferb still holding on to the platypus, and drove off back home.

Perry placed everything in order once inside, placing the movies next to his T.V. in the living room; hanging the new shirts and pants in the walk-in closet once he made a spot for his cousin, underwear in the lower cabinet once everything inside was removed and collected the plastic bags in his pantry.

"Whew, I'm starving. How about a quick meal, shower and a movie to finish off the day?"

Ferb nodded at him, refusing to let go of the platypus and still clutching it with one arm.

Looking for anything edible to pull off as a proper meal, Perry found two frozen Chicken Alfredo dinners and decided it will do for now. Tomorrow they can go grocery shopping.

With dinner finished and thrown away in the trash Perry walked back in the bedroom getting his clothes for the night, Ferb doing the same.

"Do you know how to shower alone?"

His cousin nodded at him.

"Alright, how about you jump in first and I shower afterwards? Be careful when turning the knobs, the hot water tends to take over." Perry warned him, he didn't want his cousin to get burns from hot water out of all things.

"There is only one type of shampoo and conditioner, hope they are okay for you." He showed his cousin the cabinet that held white, puffy towels inside. "Here are the towels for when you are done."

After showing where the basic utensils were at Perry walked out and let Ferb handle the rest. Walking into the living room he found the platypus doll resting on one of the cushions, looking towards him with a mindless expression. He couldn't help but chuckle and pet the fake animal. "He likes you enough to keep you, this is a start."

With Ferb finished and a quick shower later, Perry popped the DVD disc in and played a selected movie. They decided on Despicable Me, if only because the man in the picture had a funny nose. Perry couldn't help but self-consciously tap his own in comparison.

He also couldn't help but compare his situation kind of like the Gru character, except he wasn't evil and he didn't adopt kids for his evil purposes. The way the man started with the kids, treating them like a dog and wanting to get rid of them once done only to end up falling in love and risking everything for them. One big happy family at the end.

He wonders if that will happen between him and Ferb. He doesn't want to replace his father, anything but that. Ferb only has one dad and nobody can take his place, but maybe he can be something more? A godfather perhaps? Or a brother? Anything other than '_a man called a cousin who is taking care of me because my parents are gone._'

Well like the movie it's a progress, and it's probably best not to follow the same path. He doesn't think taking Ferb to an amusement park and getting on the biggest ride, or burning the stall down to win a prize will earn him points.

"_Sometimes the simplest things have more impact and thought than the complicated."_

Perry gave a quick peak to his cousin, who had fallen asleep halfway towards the ending and cuddled the little platypus doll.

_Simplest things huh? Guess the man North was right on that. _

Deciding to finish the movie for himself, and really, who couldn't? The little girls were adorable! Perry turned off the T.V, lights and carried his cousin carefully to the bedroom and placed him on the same side of the bed as last night. He adjusted the blanket over his shoulders, also accommodating the platypus before joining in on his own side.

Ferb scooted closer to him, making the platypus rest in-between them.

Perry smiled at the pair.


	4. Perry the Platydoll

The grocery shopping wasn't as eventful as the toy shopping. Perry found Ferb wasn't just picky with his clothing; he was downright stubborn with his food too.

They ended up getting a big amount of bread, ham, and peanut butter, of Ferb's choice, along with three different types of cereal, apart from the ones already at home, and milk. The 1%, not the 2%, he made sure to point that out. Everything else other than that was a hit and miss. Yes to pancakes (which he will have to learn how to cook), yes to a specific canned corn, yes to a good brand of mac & cheese, no to peas (which he was thankful for), yes to the idea of spaghetti and hot dogs, and a very big yes to pears. His cousin was apparently obsessed with pears because he managed to sneak in three bags full of them, which Perry had to give him a quirked eyebrow for. But the puppy dog look he gave him, along with the look from the platydoll which just added to those big eyes, made him surrender.

He also had a sweet tooth apparently. Just like Perry, he needed to have some form of sweet-related sustenance. Maybe it runs in the family?

With his pantry restocked and clothing bought, all that remained missing was the daycare for when he had to return back to work.

The idea of leaving his little cousin in the hands of a stranger who probably had more children to look after as they ran around didn't sit well with him.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to leave his cousin's side. The child just lost his parents and is being taken care of by a stranger, only to have that stranger give him to another stranger to take care of for the stranger. It's like strangerception.

Either way Perry had no choice in the matter. He can't take Ferb with him to work, he could, but he will just end up worrying about him and won't be able to focus on his job. If he doesn't focus on his job it will cause Monogram to stomp around angrily and then everyone in the office will be glaring at him.

Can't have that now.

Perry looked over ads written on a stack of newspaper he acquired. There are many daycares listed and he honestly had no idea where to even start. They averaged from simple babysitters who go to your home, to daycares who had a few selected activities, to royalty that had the children being taken care of as kings and queens. Ferb doesn't need that; it will probably cause him to shy away.

He decided on the daycare with simple daily activities to keep the children entertained. They sounded good enough, with a small park right outside and employees who will willingly stay with the children until the parents come in. Probably the best choice because sometimes work keeps Perry so busy that he fails to notice what time it was.

It's decided then.

* * *

On the day Perry officially returned to work again he had an anxious feeling from the moment he woke up. Ferb would be out of his sight for the first time since the accident, if Perry can't handle the idea of his cousin leaving his side than how was the child fairing?

The morning started like the rest but this time instead of regular, relaxing clothes he stood proudly wearing his business uniform, and Ferb had his backpack clutched with items Perry thought he would need. The platypus doll was safely in his arms like always.

The daycare was a fair sized building with colorful decorations on the front wall and glass doors. The park it mentioned on the ad was on its left side and kids were already playing in it. He shook his head at the bundles that managed to still have fun at this hour. Kids have too much energy, and it's too early in the morning for it.

Ferb clutched the side of his tighter with every step leading them closer to the doors.

Once Perry pushed through the doors he was greeted by a kind smile from a lady. "Hello, how can I help you both?"

"Uhm, I signed up my little cousin for the daycare, his name is Ferb Fletcher." Perry gave the information unsurely, did they even need it?

"Oh, wait here a sec." The lady walked back to the front desk and got hold of a stack of papers. This gave Perry a chance to look around and he found the entire building was furnished with carpet, except for a few spots here and there, while the walls all around were covered with little, door-less, woodened lockers. Each one filled with shoes, backpacks or lunch boxes.

The lady came back with a paper at hand. "Ah yes, little Ferb Fletcher, and you must be Mr. Platynis?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, we have him signed up and ready to go. What time do we expect for you to return?"

Perry had to think about it for a minute, what time would be best to leave without Monogram to get on his case. He would understand since it's for Ferb, but he doesn't want his boss to think he is taking advantage of it.

"Around five would probably be best." He finally answered.

The lady nodded understandingly. "Your boss will get on your case if you leave early?"

"You know it."

She smiled at him before looking down at the timid child who was now hiding behind the man. "Hey there, I'm sure you will have a lot of fun here but you can't go hiding away or else you will miss it."

Perry crouched down and turned to face him. "Hey there bud, you're going to be spending your time here while I'm at work. You will have a lot of fun and make friends. I promise I'll come back for you the moment I get out of work, alright?"

His cousin didn't respond, instead clutching the doll harder before walking bravely towards the woman which caused Perry to blink. He thought he was going to have to coax Ferb further in order for him to understand the situation, but here Ferb just walked forward without a second thought, as if he understood already. The kid is a brave man.

"Promise I'll be back as soon as possible bud, don't you worry." Perry said before slowly walking back out the glass doors, Ferb had his head down but Perry could see him nodding back. The lady waved goodbye to him. "We'll wait for you until you return!"

* * *

It felt strange returning to the office and was even stranger when everyone greeted him upon his entrance; even people he didn't know greeted him, mostly the woman.

His desk looked surreal when he gazed upon it. It wasn't small but neither was it big, it was the right size to mount it with stacks of papers, lamps, a computer screen with a keyboard, a plate full of food and still have enough space to scatter welcome back cards, candy and stuffed animals.

He automatically looked towards the desk next to his, his partner had a cheeky smile and pretended to be ignorant of the stare, his blond hair shining from the reflection on the light that caused it to have a pink shade in it. Perry always made fun of his blond-pink hair, claiming he always dyed it on purpose but Pinky insists it's all natural. The same with Perry's hair, his partner claims it's dyed and won't think otherwise until Perry proves it, which he later takes back because he'd rather not see proof from the only source he can show.

"So Pinky, why is my desk filled with cards, chocolates and animals?"

Pinky looked at him innocently. "Why Perry, I do have no idea what you're talking about. I've been here sitting and working on your half of the stack the whole time."

"From my past experiences, which is a lot, every time someone gives me gifts or gives me attention that is not related to work you are the reason behind it."

Pinky stood up and surrendered. "Alright you got me."

He walked closer to Perry and clasped his hand over his shoulder. "I may have mentioned to co-workers that you are missing because you are taking care of a little kid, especially the female workers, and you don't want to leave his side because you are a caring and devoted single guardian."

Perry quirked an eyebrow at him. "And why, pray tell, did you tell them such things? Granted some are true while others are kind of unnecessary to say, but I don't think any of them need to know that."

"Because muchacho!" Pinky said enthusiastically. "Ever since you and Lyla broke up it's been nothing but work with you! You got to live a little and maybe look for someone new, and I heard being single and with a child gives you points."

"As much as I love you telling others about my business I didn't want anyone to know about my cousins' circumstances." Perry told him sternly.

His partner remained unfazed. "You think I told them everything? I didn't mention one word about anything other than you taking care of your little primo. Come on Perry, who do you take me for? Peter?"

The person named, who just happened to be sitting on the desk in front of Perry's didn't raise his head and continued to work on his own stack of papers before standing up, holding a few on his hand looking them over. He walked over closer to them, his forehead hidden from the little strands of hair that refused to be tamed, a strip of white evident on his black hair. "Disregarding the fact that you both just called me a gossiper while everyone here in the department knows that you both are the only motor mouths around, it's good to have you back Perry."

Peter than gave Perry the few papers he held and looked at him. "And while working on your half of the work I believe you owe me one of these 'Welcome back' chocolates." Not even waiting for Perry to reply Peter snatched one of the boxes and walked away from their enclosed space, probably retrieving coffee for himself.

"Wait, so Peter did part of my work too?" Perry asked his partner.

"Yep, good thing too because I would have ended up pulling my hair."

"But, why? Did Monogram order him too?"

Pinky shook his head. "Nope, Peter boy volunteered to do it, that man desperately wants to win your affections."

Perry gave him a confused look. "My affections? Why would he want that?"

His partner gave him a look, eyeing him over to make sure Perry was just pulling his leg but when the man showed no sign of laughter or snickering he almost doubled over. "Wow, Peter is attempting at a loss cause, pobre muchacho."

"And you both should be working instead of gossiping." Came the booming voice of Monogram who walked in proudly with a cup of coffee.

Chinchua instantly jumped away from his partner's desk and ran to his own, typing away on his computer. Platynis tried doing the same, after removing all the chocolates and cards and dropping them in his desk's drawer. Monogram, as quick as lightning, snatched one of the boxes of chocolates and made his way towards his own personal office.

The rest of the day was spent working on files, re-arranging his desk, worrying about Ferb and what he would be doing right at the moment and finishing off the many chocolates given, while being oblivious to the many eyes all the females who passed his desk, or near it, gave him. The chocolates was the easiest task to finish, with Pinky, Monogram and even Peter, who generally doesn't like too many sweets, snatching them up every now and then.

Perry managed to finish his reports in record time, packing everything up together and giving the last few boxes of candy to Pinky and Peter, who gave him a soft smile, before finally offering one to Monogram, who accepted dismissingly, and leave the office. He made sure to keep at least one box for Ferb.

* * *

He found the trip from work to the daycare was faster than the other way around, maybe it was the anxiety of wanting to make sure Ferb was alright. He knew a daycares job is to protect and take care of the children while parents, or guardians, are at work but an adult still worries, especially a new one.

The familiar building came into view a few stops away and once he found a parking spot he practically ran inside. There were less children inside the building, and outside of it, than he remembered. Looking around he spotted Ferb sitting alone near the corner of the playroom, staring intently at the platypus doll.

"Ah, Mr. Platynis." The lady from before walked over to him. "You're earlier than expected."

Perry couldn't help but chuckle, he guess he did kind of rushed to get here and see Ferb. "Yeah, I couldn't wait to see the little guy."

"First time taking care of a child?" She asked, probably knowing the answer already from Perry's behavior.

"Am I that obvious?"

She smiled at him. "Everyone goes through the same thing, you'll get the hang of it."

"So how was he?"

"He's a little angel, didn't make a single mess during lunch time and made sure to place all the toys he got hold of back in their places. He was a little shy about talking to other kids and instead just spent the whole day sitting where he is now with his little platypus."

Perry looked towards Ferb, who seemed to have spotted him already because he was making his way towards him, and by making he meant speed-walking. Ferb, holding onto the platypus doll, jumped in his arms and strangled him with a hug.

"Hey bud, told you I'll get here as soon as I can."

"You two must be really close." The worker told them after admiring the display.

Perry found he couldn't exactly answer back, his tongue tied together keeping him from forming words. Really close? She must be mistaken, Perry has only gotten Ferb for a week they can't be close yet. Then again he's comparing closeness to his partners in the department. It took him and Pinky years before they could express themselves and share their personal lives together, and while he and Peter don't have a working environment like Pinky and himself, he finds Peter is good company to have and are close in their own way. Now Monogram, don't get him started on that man. They may not look it, or even act like it, but Monogram and he are the closest out there. The man could care less about his workers personal lives but when he needs to, he is first on the scene, and he tends to know exactly what's best to say or do in any given situation.

Like with Ferb for instance, he gave him a week off work to take care of all personal matters involving his cousin, even though Perry is all new to this, but here is a daycare worker saying him and Ferb are really close. It only took a week for it to happen, a week Monogram scheduled for them to use.

Perry still couldn't find words and instead just nodded, safer that way. "Hey bud, go get your stuff ready so we can go home."

He placed Ferb down and shooed him away playfully but his cousin didn't budge. Instead, he held out the platypus doll to him. Perry grabbed the doll confused but before he can ask Ferb ran back inside to pack his stuff.

"Wow, you two must be really close for him to give you Perry."

"Pardon?" Perry looked at her.

"Ferb gave you Perry, all day the kids wanted to grab hold of it but Ferb simply refused, he never let any of them even touch a strand of its fur.

"Perry?"

She nodded. "I asked him about his platypus doll, trying to coax him out and talk. When I asked for its name he said Perry. According to Ferb its name is Perry the Platydoll, such a cute name."

The man blushed a little at the statement. She just stated that Perry was a cute name; did she even know he's named Perry? Then another thought crossed his mind, the kid named the doll Perry.

"Why would he name it Perry?"

The worker looked at him for a second. "Kids name objects and imaginary friends all the time. It's perfectly natural for them to do so."

"No, I know that, but why name it Perry specifically?"

"Depends. Kids name things randomly from their imagination or they name them after things like cartoons, heroes or important people in their lives."

"Important people?" He repeated.

"Oh yes, why? Is someone named Perry?"

Perry remained quiet for a few seconds, not knowing how exactly to answer. Ferb named the doll after him, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, why? Did he think he was an animal or something?

"Perry is my name."

After hearing the statement she gave him a warm, comforting smile. "Then you must be a very important person because he absolutely refused anyone else to touch Perry."

Ferb refused to let any of the other kids touch his platypus doll, the doll he named after him, he protected Perry the Platydoll from the other kids. He just wanted Perry for himself.

"Little Ferb really cares for you."

All those thoughts passed through his mind, Ferb named his favorite toy, a toy he absolutely refused to go without and didn't allow anybody else to touch after him, he named the important doll Perry.

He named it after him.

Perry smiled, staring at the doll that had his eyes crossed to different directions just blankly staring at him. "Yeah, he really does."

Ferb came running back with his purple backpack at hand and motioned for Perry to pick him up, which he willingly complied.

"Thank you Miss-?"

"Oh, how rude of me, the name is Miss O'Neill."

"Well thank you Miss O'Neill."

"Pleasure is all mine, I'll see you tomorrow Ferb!" She shouted once they walked out the front doors, still waving goodbye.

Once Ferb and he were safely strapped in their seats, a pop song playing in the background, Perry drove them back home. "So how was your first day?"

He didn't receive any answer, a response he is starting to get used to, and he found he doesn't mind anymore. Ferb may be a quiet child but he still finds ways of expressing himself without words.

Perry is going to need to look deeper into meanings, less he misses more important things in the future.

He couldn't help but smile the entire way back home, Perry the Platydoll safely secured in his cousins' small arms.


	5. Meet the Doctor

"Ah, Mr. Platynis, same time as always." Miss O'Neill said once she saw Perry walk through those glass doors, her blond hair tied on a bun while her green eyes shined with kindness.

Over the course of the few weeks that passed Perry and Ferb have developed a time schedule. Perry would drop Ferb in the daycare on the same time every morning right on the dot. He would then head for work and exchange mocking salutes with Pinky while Peter would greet him as playful as his formal and quiet character would allow. Monogram would stomp in with a cup of coffee and order them all to get back to work on cases.

So far no cases have held Perry on his desk and made him miss his perfect on time streak.

"Yeah, can't have my record stop at just two weeks." Perry answered her.

Ferb walked besides Perry, holding onto Perry the Platydoll with both arms. According to Miss O'Neill he has gotten a little better at interacting with the other children, he even shared his candy with one and his cookie with another. He still absolutely refuses to let any of them touch the Platydoll, instantly pulling it close to his chest if any attempted a little sneak touch. The kid has eyes of an eagle according to her.

"And how is our little man on this fine morning?" She directed her question to his little cousin. He has stopped shying away from her a long time ago and even started making more actions to communicate with her. Seems Ferb would rather have people talk for him than actually say anything at all.

However, instead of him waving or even nodding to her he ended up sneezing right into his sleeve with a few coughs following after.

"Oh dear, are you getting a cold too?" She asked him with a voice of concern.

Ferb nodded, snuffling a little as he tried his best not to smear any germs on Perry the Platydoll.

"Too?" Perry asked her, so his cousin isn't the only one getting sick?

"Yes, it seems that Irving got his hands on a small cold last week. Ferb is the third to have gotten the cold here."

"Is it serious?"

She shook his head. "No, it's just a simple cold that everyone gets. It should be gone in a few days with medicine and rest."

Perry nodded. He had gotten a few colds himself in his lifetime but he has always been a strong child. It was extremely rare for him to get a cold but when he did, it was a nightmare. The cold hits him hard and since he had so few experiences with them, he tends to feel it more painful than it really is.

Is Ferb the same with his colds? If he was, then Perry wanted to stop it before it fully progresses.

"Mr. Platynis? If you want to keep your perfect time record you might want to leave now." Miss O'Neill's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at his watch, she was right. If he wanted to keep the streak going he would have to leave now.

"Gotta go bud, promise to get back as soon as I can. Have fun and take care." Perry shouted before running out the doors. Ferb and Miss O'Neill waving goodbye together.

* * *

"Ah, here's the man of the hour and right on time too. You owe me five bucks Pete." Pinky said as soon as Perry entered the room.

Peter sighed and handed him the money reluctantly. "Couldn't you have showed up late just for once?" He asked Perry sullenly.

The teal haired man couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's antics. Pinky sat on Peter's desk, one leg placed on top the surface while the other touched the floor. Peter himself simply sat on his chair, elbows resting on the desk while also trying to bat the pink-haired menace away. Pinky wasn't moving.

"I see I'm a cause for betting money on, is there something I should know about?"

Pinky jumped off the desk and stood straight. "Yep, we're talking behind your back and planning mutiny against you."

Peter dusted the imaginary dirt on the spot where Pinky was sitting. "If it helps my cause, Pinky bribed me into it. I'm doing it against my will."

"Pft hombre, you're the reason why we even thought of the mutiny in the first place."

"I deny such accusations." Peter quickly replied.

"Well, if you both are done revealing your mutiny plans against me I have to get started on work." Perry walked over to his desk and sat down, stacks of files already set for him to finish.

Pinky threw his arms up in exaggeration. "Sheesh, if I thought you were a workaholic before now you're a straight up workaddict. We need to get you some help man."

"As much as I hate agreeing with our pink-haired troublemaker and mutiny executor, – "Hey!" – he has a point Perry. You have been working more than before." Peter added.

The pink-haired troublemaker raised his arm towards Peter to exaggerate his point. "See, if Moody Peter of all people agrees with me you know something is wrong."

Perry couldn't help but smile at this. Both his partners are worrying and working together to make a point. That's a miracle in itself, Considering they both rarely ever agree with each other. Both men are complete opposites. One sees the joys and fun in life while the other sees the world as nothing but business. Yet, they both can't seem to stay away from the other.

Guess opposites really attract.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Both Pinky Chinchua and Peter Pandernick working together against me? What kind of witchcraft is this?" Perry said.

Both men looked at him, one looked un-amused and crossed his arms over his chest while the other gave him a blank look and rested his elbows on the desk.

They also make really good partners when ganging up on someone as well.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I admit I may be working a tad too much but I can't lollygag. I need to finish all of this before five if I want to pick up Ferb on time."

Pinky uncrossed his arms and walk over to his desk, mimicking his earlier actions and sitting on it with one leg up. "Speaking of the little man how is he?"

"He's doing okay, hardly talks but I think that's just how his character is."

"Kind of like someone else we know over here." Pinky added, smiling while throwing a mischievous glance towards Peter, which made Perry instantly think of flirting, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Don't include me in this comparison." Peter told them.

"Anyways, you mentioned one time about him naming something after you?"

Perry nodded. "He named his platypus doll after me, Perry the Platydoll he calls it."

"You know, kind of makes since, you do remind me of a platypus."

"Excuse me?"

Pinky stared at him seriously while Peter rolled his eyes on his work.

_Here it comes_.

"Yeah! I mean you have that pointed nose that could be mistaken as a bill anywhere and your eyes hombre, just like a platypus. Also your last name kind of gives it away, I mean Platynis? Platypus? Ring any bells?"

"So because of my last name I represent a platypus? What about you Chinchua? Ring any bells towards Chihuahua?" Perry stated.

"Exactly! Even Peter boy has one, Pandernick? If you ignore the nick and the thought of Nickleback it reminds you of the cuddly and fluffy bear. Talk about Panda bear!"

The panda man quirked at eyebrow at him. "So you're comparing me to a giant, plush of a black and white bear?"

Pinky nodded. "Hey, at least you're cute, a Chihuahua hardly attracts a crowd and I don't think many people know what a platypus is." Peter choked from his words a little, a small blush evident on his soft cheeks. He ducked his head down and tried focusing on his work, ignoring the two men.

"So, putting our comparisons to animals on the side." Perry interrupted the discussion.

"Ah right, anything new happening with your primo?"

"Nothing new, unless you called getting a cold new."

"A cold?" Pinky repeated.

"Yeah, turns out Ferb might have gotten a cold from one of the other children."

The pink-haired partner thought this over for a bit. "If I were you I'd get him checked out."

Perry gave him a questioning look. "I heard there is a new form of flu spreading around affecting children. It's not an epidemic but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"So Ferb might have this new flu?"

"He might, it could also just be a simple cold. I'd set up an appointment just to make sure."

Perry nodded at him, he might just do that.

Before any more words could be exchanged a new figure joined in the room, striding through the desks of his three best detectives. "Why do I see more talking than working? Is anyone looking over the drug dealers' case on Flint?" Monogram bellowed.

Pinky instantly ran to his desk. "On it boss."

Perry set himself to work the rest of the day, making sure to write a note down about the doctor's appointment for Ferb. He finished his files right on time as always, and picked up his cousin. Ferb already set when he arrived, seems even he knew what time he would show up.

Once home he got to work on making the appointment, deciding to set it up on the day he was off-duty. He picked the same clinic he's always used before but instead of Dr. Baxter he set up the appointment with a new doc that specializes with children.

* * *

On the day of the appointment Perry found Ferb couldn't sit still. His eyes darted in every and all directions while his arm strangled Perry the Platydoll, which made Perry run a hand across his own throat in sympathy for the doll, his legs would swing back and forth non-stop on his chair and he was practically glued on his side.

"Hey bud, what's the matter? You don't like doctors?"

His cousin didn't answer or even looked at him; instead he made his eyes land on a particular spot on the floor, burying his lower half of his face into Perry the Platydolls fur and hugging it for dear life.

Perry understood his discomfort. Many people have a fear for doctors, even himself: the pointy needles, the cold equipment, the white lab coats and the possibility of getting bad news. He admits, he still doesn't like the idea of going to the doctors.

When their names were called out Perry had to carry his cousin inside if he ever wanted the child to move. The nurse led them to a room far down the hallway. Inside was everything to be expected. A desk and shelves full of doctor-like materials, swabs, cotton balls, wooden sticks and more. In the middle of the room rested a tall, examination bed that was already covered in that clear white paper. Perry placed his cousin on the bed, adjusting him so he couldn't fall off before turning and walking to the chair on one of the corners.

Ferb looked like he wanted to join him instead of sitting alone on the bed but he didn't dare move. He hugged Perry the Platydoll as if it was his only protection.

Perry decided to sit with him on the bed because of this, and so made his way towards the tall, silver furnishing. He adjusted himself behind Ferb so when the doctor came he could still examine the child without his interference.

And just like any doctors examination, they waited for a fairly long time.

So long, that neither of the two cousins even noticed when the door re-opened again and a tall, thin figure walked in.

"Hellloooo, I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz and who are we examining today?"

The somewhat high pitched and accented voice broke Perry from whatever thoughts were going through his head. His cousin did the same as they both turned to look at the man together.

The new addition to the room was tall, really tall. Perry was a fair height compared to most and only a few selected people beat him on the height department, Monogram being one of them and Peter, if by only one inch. He guessed if Monogram were to stand next to the doctor he would end up shorter.

The man wore a typical white lab coat and black undershirt with gray slacks. He looked formal on the clothes section but his hair was a downright mess. The brown strands of hair spiked everywhere, some faced left and right while others stood upwards and downwards on his forehead. His hair showed no attempt at being tamed. His nose also kept him staring, it was long and outstretched from his face, kind of like his own but instead of the ball tip like Perry it ended sharp and pointy.

Then something caught Perry's eye through his skimming. The man had the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. They weren't intense like Ferb's and neither were they soft like a newborn's. It seemed to mix both colors together in perfect harmony, like a galaxy in a human eye with the intensity swirling in the middle while the softness expanded around it.

Perry could stare at those eyes forever.

"Excuse me? You there?"

"Oh! Uh, uhm, Ferb! This little guy is getting examined, sorry." Perry sputtered, feeling completely embarrassed that he lost his senses for a bit.

"It's fine, now, what are we checking for today?" Doctor Doofenshmirtz asked them.

"Well, Ferb here has a cold and we uh-"

"Want to make sure it's not that new flu that is spreading around?" The doc finished for him.

"Yeah, uh, how did you?" Perry asked amazed.

"You're the tenth I've had this week who wanted to make sure their kids didn't get it."

"Oh, well good thing I'm not alone than."

The doctor smiled at him and motioned towards Ferb to get started with the checkup.

After a few prodding pokes, inhaling and exhaling activities, ear and throat inspection along with the eyes the doc concluded Ferb doesn't have the new strand of flu.

"So Ferb doesn't have this flu?" Perry double checked.

"Nope, he is as clean as, how you say, whistle. Ferb here has only contracted a common cold and should be better in a few days. I can prescribe you medicine to help with the coughing and soreness, but other than that he will have to wait for it to pass." The doctor explained to him, going back on the desk and writing down the prescription and making sure to return with a lollipop.

He gave the lollipop to Ferb. "Here you go, for being such a good boy during your checkup." Than he gave Perry the prescription. "And here you go for being patient for the patient."

The doc tried for a little humor and Perry had to smile at his attempt. The man is clearly not from America, that was kind of a giveaway with his last name, and yet he is trying his best at American sayings, or just English for that matter. You have to give him credit for it.

Perry stood up from the checkup bed – or table? – and lifted Ferb up after the child insisted with an arm lifted towards his direction, lollipop already in his mouth.

"Eating sweets before dinner? I see how it is." Ferb's only response was resting his head on his shoulder and cuddling Perry the Platydoll closer to him.

Perry walked towards the door and looked back before passing through. "Well thanks doc."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz waved them out. "My pleasure, hope you two don't come back. Wouldn't want to give you bad news or anything."

"We'll try our best." Perry finished before heading out, making a quick trip to the pharmacist and buying the prescription medicine.

"See now that wasn't so bad, right?" He asked once they were making their way home inside the car.

To his surprise instead of Ferb not answering his cousin actually looked at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Doctor Doofenmirts." From what Perry understood in his cousin's four year old speaking way, Ferb just tried to name the doctor that did his checkup.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Perry corrected.

Ferb furrowed his eyebrows together and decided it was best not to attempt it again, choosing to continue what he wanted to say.

"Doctor, pretty eyes."

If Perry hadn't been driving he would have turned to face his cousin with a shocked face. Now why did the child even comment on the doc's eyes? Could he have guessed from Perry's staring? Was he that obvious that even a four year old figured it out? If the child figured it out wouldn't that mean the man knew as well?

He ran a hand over his face in embarrassment. Great, the doc probably thought he was a creep because of his staring. Guess it was a good thing they won't be seeing him any time soon, otherwise he might make a bigger fool of himself.

"Yeah, guess the doc does have pretty eyes." Perry finally answered him.

"Doctor pretty." Ferb countered.

Perry didn't know if the child meant the doctor really has pretty eyes or if the doctor was pretty himself. He guessed the former since the doctor wasn't really considered pretty, attractive maybe, but pretty is more feminine really.

But Perry wouldn't call him attractive either, since the man wasn't attractive for his standards.

Nope, Perry didn't think the man was attractive at all.

"Sure bud, doctor pretty."

It didn't matter if he said the doctor was pretty or attractive since he wouldn't be seeing the doctor again. Which he was kind of thankful for, if a little disappointed too.


	6. Upon a Second Meeting

Today was supposed to be a regular shopping day for Perry and Ferb.

Perry was already out of work and Ferb out of day care, both strolling down aisles in search of sweets and healthy foods that they both could tolerate. They also looked for food they can name as a meal for the afternoon.

When they came upon aisle five that contained the cereal along with pancake mix and a variety of sprinkles or edible decorations, Perry had told his cousin to go pick out cereals for them both and started browsing the selection of pancakes.

Ferb did just that with Perry the Platydoll safely by his side. Both the cereal and pancake mixes were each on the far end of the aisle so his cousin had to walk a fair distance away from him. Perry made sure he didn't let him out of his sight, watching him from the corner of his eye and scanning through the many brands of mix.

Focusing on one thing tends to leave anybody distracted from their surroundings. Focusing on two things at the same time tends to leave them completely oblivious to the outside world and Perry never stood a chance in noticing another figure trying to talk to him.

He only realized it when a hand grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. The person who grabbed him turned out to be non-other than Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the man who gave Ferb his checkup a week ago. Perry would recognize those eyes and that sharp nose anywhere.

"Hey, I've been trying to get your attention."

It took a few seconds for Perry to register that Doofenshmirtz had said something to him, and even a few more for him to come up with a response.

"Oh uh, sorry, looking over box brands takes a lot of skill and concentration." Perry mentally scolded himself. _What kind of response is that?_ He just made himself sound like an idiot.

He must have said something right though, because instead of the doctor giving him an idiotic look he actually laughed at his lame pun.

"Yes indeed it does, picking the wrong brand of pancakes can lead to someone taking over the area. Can't have that now can we?"

Even though the doc's own joke was worse in its own way, Perry had to laugh out of courtesy; after all, the man just rescued him from any awkwardness between them.

"So doc, what brings you here in my neck of the aisle?"

The doctor lifted a hand and waved it in a showy motion for Perry to look at something. A cart rested behind him and was filled with different variety of food that left him shocked and a little degraded when compared to his own cart.

"Just doing some shopping of my own. I happened to see you standing and concentrating on the boxes there and thought I'd say hi. How goes everything?" He asked.

"Oh you know, life crises happening here and there. Picking a pancake brand is harder than I thought; maybe I should just let Ferb decide."

"And how is the child? Does the cold still bother him?"

"Not at all, the cold is almost gone and he just gets the occasional aftermath cough."

The doctor smiled at him warmly after hearing the news, a kind of smile that leaves anybody feeling giddy, or at least that's what's happening to Perry, on his face. In his opinion the smile made the man look adorable, like a child who just heard their favorite character's name and left them cheerful for the rest of the day, or at least hour. The doc even had those big, shiny eyes that made him think of a puppy dog look cartoons use to get what they want, even Ferb uses it. The look is supposed to be outgrown when adulthood is reached but it looks like he can still pull it off. _That can't be legal_.

"That is great to hear! Where is the little munchkin anyway?"

The munchkin of the hour just happened to arrive as soon as the name was said.

Ferb ran up to Perry and hid behind his leg when he spotted the stranger, and only when he let his eyes curiously look at the man did he recognize it's the doctor from before. He stepped out from hiding and waved at him.

"I see you recognize Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Perry was proud of him. Ferb had started coming out of his shell and willingly interacted with others. Of course there is the occasional intimidating stranger or outburst of character from them that leaves the child a little on edge, but it's a working progress.

"It's good to see you Ferb, I hope you are doing well."

Ferb didn't reply to him but the doctor didn't seem to mind, instead he turned his gaze behind when a new voice was added into the surroundings.

"Daddy! Daddy can I have?"

A small child that looked around Ferb's age came running down the aisle, his small gathering of red hair waving through the wind that his momentum caused. His eyes were shining a brilliant and innocent blue, happiness and joy filling them to the brink. The child also had one of the most beautiful and contagious smiles on his face that just by looking at it could give even the most sweet-hating person a mouth full of cavities.

And that's just how Perry felt.

He placed his left hand on the side of his jaw in an attempt to still the aching he felt on his teeth. He already had the possibility of cavities from his sweet tooth, he doesn't need more. Especially when the cavities come from a _visual_ source.

The red-headed child came closer to them, stopping just next to Doofenshmirtz and held up his stash of cookie boxes for him to see.

"Can I have, daddy?

Daddy?

The child just called Doofenshmirtz daddy.

So Doofenshmirtz is married and has a son?

The revelation caused a sudden twinge of pain in Perry's chest. The thought that Doofenshmirtz was already married left him with a sick feeling in his stomach, he didn't understand from what though. It couldn't be heartburn or nausea because he hasn't had dinner yet.

Perry looked at the child. His smiled radiated all around them and took the pain away for just a second, but when he thought of how this child openly called Doofenshmirtz daddy in public brought it back.

Is it because the child _called _him daddy without any restraint?

Something Perry can't have with Ferb?

Jealousy could be the culprit. Doofenshmirtz and his son have a normal relationship while he and his little cousin have a sort of mess going on. Okay, he exaggerated a bit. Their situation isn't that bad but unlike normal father-son relationships where the son can freely call his father out and people will automatically know what they are to each other; their relationship is a little more complicated.

Ferb can't call him dad and Perry can't say he is his son. When people ask him that he can't say yes because Ferb isn't his son, he is his little cousin who is being taken care of by his older cousin. Why? Because he is alone now.

No, Ferb isn't alone. He promised to stand by his cousins' side no matter what and let him know he is not alone. That he'll never be alone.

Their relationship is a little complicated, but not that different.

Now why did he get jealous again?

"Now Phineas, don't you think you have enough sweets already?" Doofenshmirtz told his son.

Right, that's why. Doofenshmirtz is married and has a son.

"But daaad." The so called Phineas child gave his dad one of the most adorable and pleading puppy-dog eyes anyone could muster, and from the looks of it Doofenshmirtz is falling for his trap.

"Alright, Alright! You can have one more box but that's it! You understand?"

Phineas jumped in joy, throwing the box of cookies into the cart and turned to finally notice the two strangers.

"Hi! I'm Phineas!"

He showed interest in the man for a brief second before running to the green-haired child who slowly backed away and hid behind the man.

"Hi, I'm Phineas! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Doofenshmirtz shook his head at the child's actions, a smile crossing his face at his bravery. "Sorry, Phineas tends to get overjoyed when meeting others."

Perry nodded at his words. The Phineas child was practically glowing with joy at meeting Ferb but his cousin just backed away further behind his legs.

"Now Ferb don't be rude, Phineas just wants to be your friend." He told his cousin.

Ferb didn't respond right away, choosing to look at the other child cautiously, Perry the Platydoll safely in his arms and away from him. A few seconds passed and after making sure he wasn't going to attempt a grab at Perry the Platydoll he inched closer and whispered quietly.

"F-Ferb."

Perry himself could barely hear the words muttered but Phineas must have had ears of an elephant because the whispering didn't even faze him.

"Nice to meet you Ferb! Who is that in your arm?" Phineas gleefully pointed at the platydoll.

Ferb hesitated a little at the thought of introducing Perry the Platydoll to someone else but Phineas seemed nice and didn't look like he wanted to steal Perry the Platydoll.

"Perry." He muttered.

"Perry? His name is Perry? Nice to meet you Perry!" Phineas made a grab for the doll and before Ferb could pull back the platydoll he grasped one of its little paws.

Phineas wanted to shake hands with Perry the Platydoll in proper introduction and this made Ferb really happy. He didn't want to _take_ Perry the Platydoll he wanted to _meet_ it.

"Daddy!"

Another, young and feminine voice grabbed hold of both children and adults' attention.

A little girl that looked a tad bit older than Phineas or Ferb came running down the aisle. She wore a little pink dress that came with a white ribbon on her collar and white flats. Her hair was red as well but unlike Phineas' it leaned a bit more towards orange. Their eyes though, were almost replicas of each other, Phineas' still a little more innocent.

She ran even closer to them and upon noticing Perry and Ferb she clutched the side of Doofenshmirtz's pants and hid behind him, mimicking Ferb's earlier actions.

So Doofenshmirtz not only has a son but a daughter as well?

The pain from before came back in his chest. Perry tried squashing it away but the feeling refused to subside.

"Now Candace, this man is Perry and the little gentlemen there is Ferb. Don't be rude, introduce yourself."

Candace sneaked a glance at them and refused to move or say a word until she spotted Phineas already talking to one of them. If her dad is letting him than it must be okay.

"Hello, my name is Candace. Nice to meet you."

Perry smiled at her in reassurance. He's a stranger yes but he is a nice person and he wanted her to know that. "Pleasure to meet you too Candace."

Candace smiled bashfully and walked closer to her brother and Ferb, introducing herself again to him and continuing where both boys left off.

"Your children are great, I'm getting cavities just by looking at them." Perry commented once the children talked among themselves.

"You tend to get used to it after a while. Your son is great too." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Oh he isn't-" Perry stopped himself. The doc doesn't need to know the backstory; it isn't any of his business. He is just a man who did Ferb's checkup a week ago and nothing else.

"He isn't what?"

He didn't know how to respond now. It would be rude to just tell him to forget it, but if he did tell him how would he react? Would he be sympathetic or feel sorry for them? Perry doesn't want pity from the doctor; he generally doesn't want pity from anyone. His relationship with his cousin is normal, nothing else.

He doesn't want to be rude though.

"He isn't my son, he's my little cousin." There, he said. Let the pity begin.

Doofenshmirtz gave him a smile. Well that's different.

"Parents away a lot?"

Perry thought this over, Ferb's parents aren't just away a lot, they aren't coming back at all.

His gaze fell on Ferb who was listening to every little detailed word from Phineas and his grand adventure in the park.

"They aren't coming back for a while."

The doctors' voice grew softer. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Here we go, the sympathy. "Yeah, me too."

Seconds passed and the only source of sound was from the conversation by the kids. All three children were completely oblivious to their subject.

"Phineas and Candace aren't my biological children." Doofenshmirtz suddenly said.

These words caused Perry to whip his head back at him, his eyes filled with questions. Not his biological children? Then why-?

"I'm their godfather. I gained custody when their parents… went away on a trip. That was a year ago now. They call me dad because they want to."

So he isn't their biological father, he is their godfather and their parents are… gone. Just like Ferb, they are being taken care of by someone else. He isn't a dad and he might not be married.

Why was he telling him this? The man just told a complete stranger his godchildren's story without hesitation. Was there some kind of code for people with similar backstories to share freely with each other?

He decided to share his version of the story as well, in courtesy.

"I gained custody of him a month ago. He doesn't seem to have godparents because I got called in to pick him up. He doesn't call me dad and I don't think he ever will."

"Do you mind if I get your number?"

Perry blinked twice at the request. Doofenshmirtz just asked for his number. Is he hearing things?

"What?"

"Your number? Do you want to exchange numbers? I understand what you and Ferb are going through since I experienced it. Sometimes it can be overwhelming for both parties so if you want I can help. Be a shoulder to lean on."

That made a lot more sense to Perry. The doctor wasn't asking his number like a relationship kind of thing, he just wants to help, become a friend to them both. He can do that.

"You're willing to help a stranger?" Perry still had to make sure, of what he doesn't know, but it's just helps to ease his mind.

"You're not exactly a stranger, you're my patients and right now a child needs help. It is my duty to help children as a children's doctor after all."

Scratch the becoming a friend part. The doc just wants to help Ferb and since Perry is a part of his life he is obligated to help him too.

"Yeah sure, having someone else who experienced the same thing should be really helpful. What's your number?"

Doofenshmirtz and Perry exchanged numbers with each other and Perry won't admit it, but writing down the doc's number made him feel like a schoolgirl for some reason and it took a lot of effort not to smile like an idiot. Nope, Perry won't admit he felt like a schoolgirl whatsoever.

"Now then, I better take these two back home and prepare dinner." Doofenshmirtz said gesturing at the two red-headed siblings.

"Yeah, same here. It was nice meeting you again Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

The doc waved a hand at him. "Call me Heinz."

Heinz? So that's the doc's name? Perry had to agree that the name kind of suites him in a strange way. The name can't be worse than Perranule anyway.

"Well than Heinz, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the-" Perry waved his mobile phone in the air for him to see in an attempt to show what his mouth couldn't say.

"It's no problem. I expect to hear from you soon. Now, Candace, Phineas, say your goodbyes."

Phineas looked dejected at his but did what he was told. "Bye Ferb! Bye Perry the Platydoll! Next time let's play together!"

Candace grabbed hold of her brother's hand and pulled him along with their dad, waving goodbye to both Perry and Ferb. "Bye Ferb! Bye Mr. Perry!"

Both cousins watched the family of three disappear from view before Perry decided to start the motion again.

"Well now, that was eventful. Don't you think bud?"

As expected no answer, but Perry already knew how it worked.

"Anyways, we were deciding which brand of pancakes to get?"

That got Ferb moving. He instantly lifted a finger and pointed at the one box of pancake mix that he would eat, not even looking over the other brands once.

"I see someone already has this memorized." Perry grabbed the box and threw it in with the rest of their items. Finishing their shopping with extra added cookies and whirling through check-out.

Half-way through their car ride home Perry noticed that, even though he is quiet and hardly shows emotions, Ferb looked chipper. He doesn't know how he can tell but the atmosphere around them felt relaxing and happy. Like something great just happened and made their day.

"So Ferb, what's got you all happy all of a sudden?"

His cousin didn't answer him but he could tell that he was thinking over the reason. Perry wasn't a detective for no reason; he could tell what the reason behind his mood is. It involved the two red-haired siblings Candace and Phineas. Wonder what they talked about that caused the mood.

"Does it have something to do with Phineas? Candace? Don't lie to me now bud." Perry playfully teased his little cousin. He hardly ever gets chances to, so when an opportunity arises, he plans on taking it in full stride.

Ferb however, won't take it sitting down. He looked at his older cousin, eyes full of playful demeanor and ready to counter.

"Doctor."

And boy did he counter.

That one word just caused Perry's chest to fill up with warmth and joy. He had to smile at the fact that his little four year old cousin managed to figure out his _own_ reason for the mood.

_Clever boy. _

"Alright, you got me. Truce?"

Ferb nodded in agreement to the truce. He adjusted Perry the Platydoll on his lap and the rest of the ride home was spent listening to corny pop songs about love, friendship and family.

It seems it's not just them; everyone is out to poke a little fun.


	7. Unexpected Bundles

"Alright, who is it?"

Perry blinked away from his stacks of papers resting on his desk and looked at his partner in question.

"Who is what?"

Pinky wagged his finger showing him he isn't buying that for an answer. "Don't act innocent to me hombre, I've known you long enough to tell when there's someone new in your life. Now, save me the trouble of tying you down and torturing you for the answer, and reveal to me the source of your merriment."

Peter decided to intervene from across his desk and gazed at the duo. "I'm surprise you even know what merriment means."

"It means some sort of joyous fish right?"

Pinky received a crumpled paper ball as his answer. He swiped it in midair playfully and smiled at the thrower. "Okay! Geez, careful with those. You could poke someone's eye out."

Peter huffed. "I can only hope."

"Aww you do care. Anyways, back to the matter at hand." Pinky looked at Perry sternly; face inches away from him as he crouched down on eyelevel.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He made his voice low and gruff. Intimidating to those who didn't know who Pinky was, but since this is Perry who is receiving the other end of the glare, it didn't faze him one bit.

In fact, it made him laugh.

"Okay, no. Pete, did he just do what I think he did? Did you just do a Severus impression?" He said in-between breathes.

Peter ruffled his stacks of papers and once he collected a set tapped the bottom to straighten them as best as he could. "I do believe he did, though he lacks the greasy hair bit."

"And pink isn't really Snape's color, no offense Pinky."

The pink haired partner straightened himself and smiled along. "None taken, I much prefer to be Luna Lovegood honestly. Seriously though, who is this new person in your life?"

Peter, who was about to walk out of the room, stopped in his tracks once he heard a new person in the teal-haired man's life. He turned and walked back, standing beside Pinky in front of Perry's desk. He tried his best not to show his emotions on his face but it wasn't enough to prevent his voice from cracking or sounding demanding. "What is our pink haired-menace talking about?"

Perry didn't seem to notice the cracking nor did Pinky, and if they did, they weren't pointing it out.

"You got me. Pinky, do you care to elaborate in your request?" Perry questioned the source of all this commotion.

"You mean you haven't noticed? How you randomly smile like a buffoon when stacking papers or how you suddenly laugh at the computer screen? Not to mention how you get all goo-goo eyes when you look at your phone."

Pinky received a confused look. The teal-haired man really didn't _notice_ he was doing all of that!

"Goo-goo eyes?"

"Oh come on! Pete! Tell me you noticed Perry doing this! Don't leave me alone here man."

Peter gave him a quirked eyebrow as his response. He hasn't noticed the man doing any of this either.

The pink-haired detective threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe this! How did you both even get here in the first place? You call yourselves detectives, for shame!" He wagged his finger in disapproval at both men and gave them a stern look before continuing where he left of.

"I can't pinpoint the exact date Perry my man, but you've started to get easily distracted. Not in a bad sense but compared to how you got when your cousin came to the picture you seem more relaxed, more free from the work attitude you carried. You smile at the most random times, you laugh when nothing was said and you're just plain lost in your own world. You seriously haven't noticed any of this?"

Perry thought this information over. He guessed he has gotten a little distracted in the past week or two. His mind has started to drift off easily when working on reports and the laughing part; well it can't be helped when he remembers something funny that happened days before.

"Okay, so maybe I have been doing all of those. That doesn't necessarily mean that it is caused by someone new." He tried defending himself, but he knew deep down it's a lost cause. His partner can put pieces together, solve cases, study behavior, (And when he has worked with you for well over two years) know reasons behind everything.

"Do I even need to respond to that?" Pinky smiled at him. He knew all too well that even Perry knew he can't lie to him.

Pinky knew the reason but he doesn't need to know _who_ the reason is. He doesn't need to know that the doctor that gave Ferb his check-up weeks ago ran into him in the grocery store and they exchanged numbers. He doesn't need to know that the doctor has a habit of sending him good morning text messages, and sending them from Phineas to Ferb as well. He doesn't need to know that Perry may, or may not have a growing attraction to the doc whose name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He also doesn't need to know that the doc is a guy.

Pinky can know the reason; he doesn't need to know _who_ the reason is.

He smiled at his partner. "No, you don't. I _may_ have met someone a few weeks ago and we _may_ have exchanged numbers."

At every word he said he noticed Pinky's face growing a smile that only widened and curled upward once he finished his sentence. He also noticed Peter's face, even though the man's face was practically blank all the time, frowned the more he spoke, his face falling when he finished. Did he say something wrong?

"Hombre, this is great news!" Pinky glowed at the revelation. Finally! Someone new in Perry's life!

"Now don't get excited yet, for all you know nothing will happen out of this."

"As if, the way you've been acting tells me something will happen faster than you know it."

"Yeah, maybe-" Before Perry could say anything else his phone started ringing. He checked the id but he didn't recognize the number arrangement.

"Hang on, someone is calling me." He excused himself and made his way out of sight.

Once alone, Pinky's face changed from the excitement of hearing the news to concern. He looked straight at Peter and couldn't help but feel sorry, and at the same time happy, for the man.

Perry remained oblivious to the man's affections and no matter what Peter did to get his attention, it all ended in failure. He just sees him as a co-worker, maybe even a partner, but anything outside of that is a major no.

Peter hasn't moved from his stance, choosing to gaze at the spot where Perry was sitting just moments ago and refusing to let his emotions show. He didn't fool Pinky though; he knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey, Pete boy? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Peter replied coldly.

"Well because of the whole Perry finding someone new thing. You don't have to hide-" Pinky got interrupted as Peter whipped his head and looked at him, his face completely blank of emotions.

"Hide what? So Perry found someone new why does that matter to me? He is happy now, practically prancing around like a love-struck schoolgirl, this doesn't affect me."

Pinky stopped his ranting. "You and I both know that it does, and telling me it doesn't matter is like saying boss man can live without his coffee. You know how he gets without his coffee."

Peter didn't respond to this, choosing instead to turn away and look at a spot on the desk. "He's still alive isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to be near him."

Silence took over as Peter refused to look up from the spot and Pinky decided to join in on the staring.

"It's not all bad news you know. This way I can finally-" He got interrupted again when Perry flew down to them and grabbed hold of everything he could get. His eyes were wide and full of panic, his skin looked paler than usual and if Pinky was imagining it, his hair seemed to have gotten white. Perry didn't even remember to say anything to them when he ran out of their confined desks space.

"Perry! Man, where's the fire?" Pinky shouted after him before he disappeared through the doors.

"Pinky! Tell Monogram I had to leave early! Something came up!"

"What happened?"

"I-I, hospital! I got a call from the hospital!" Was all he said before he left the room and out of the building, dashing through co-workers and hallways.

"Hospital?" Pinky questioned out loud. "Why would they call him?"

* * *

Perry's mind was reeling and jumbling in panic. He couldn't get a proper thought across let alone remember how to speak. He whirled through the car ride over to the daycare and picked up Ferb, hardly saying a word besides 'Emergency' and 'Got to go now!'

He never gave a proper explanation to Miss O'Neill and never even said hi to Ferb, who sat in the passenger seat looking at him with concern and worry while also strangling Perry the Platydoll in a hug.

Perry received a phone call from the hospital giving him unexpected news, big unexpected news, big unexpected and shocking news. He doesn't even know how to begin explaining it.

He hardly paid any attention to road signs or other cars driving near him. Later he will scold himself for putting Ferb in any car-related danger but right now he just couldn't think straight.

The Danville Hospital appeared sooner than Perry would have liked but he needed to figure what's happening out. He managed to find a parking spot and jumped out of his car in a hurry. Quickly opening the passenger door and lifting Ferb up before locking it and speed-walking inside the hospital. Ferb never stood a chance in complaining on walking on his own and instead clutched Perry the Platydoll even more as his older cousin slammed the hospital doors opened.

Perry looked around once inside and spotted folks sitting in waiting rooms, talking amongst themselves, walking from room to room and observing small T.V's.

He saw a lady sitting behind, what he guessed, was a front desk and asked with a shaky voice.

"U-uh, excuse me? I'm here because I received a call involving Lyla Wallinberry?"

The receptionist didn't even look at him, choosing instead to continue examining a stack of papers before pulling out an orange folder.

"Are you Perry Platynis?"

"Yes, yes that's me."

"Walk through those doors and head down the hall-way, when you come to a blockage turn right and keep going straight until you see room 101C. One of the nurses will assist you." The lady pointed to the side towards two giant white doors to show where to start, she still didn't look up to gaze at him.

"Thank you." The receptionist might have been rude but no matter what Perry was taught to be respectful. After all, treat others how you wish to be treated, even when sometimes they don't deserve it.

Perry ran down through the instructions, Ferb now clutching his neck in an attempt to stop the constant bouncing from the movements. He was terrified, his older cousin hasn't said a word to him and now he was back in this evil, white place. The last time he was here his parents went away. He didn't understand the function of this white place but he knew enough to understand that it's a place that takes important people away. Why did he bring him here? Is Perry going to disappear too? Is it _his_ turn to disappear?

Ferb buried his face into his cousin's neck. He didn't want to disappear and he doesn't want Perry gone either. Take him back home, he promises to be good; just don't let him or Perry disappear. _Please!_

Room 101C was right in front of him. Perry spent a good amount just looking at the door and never noticed his little cousin sniffling on his neck. He shakily reached for the door handle and cautiously walked in.

The room was shining and big. Inside weren't any typical patient beds or curtains and instead housed little glass versions of baby cradles, there were ten cradles in total but only four of them were occupied by a figure inside.

There was one nurse inside the room and already stood in front of him when he entered. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uh, I-I uhm, I got a phone call from here, saying that Lyla Wallinberry, that she uh." He couldn't process any words to explain but the nurse seemed to understand just what he wanted to say.

"Your last name sir?"

"Platynis, my last name is Platynis."

"Ah yes, Perry Platynis correct? I should have recognized who you were from your hair color. Right this way sir."

The nurse led them to a baby cradle that sat at the far end of the group; inside he can already see the teal-hair showing from the figure. It was faint because of the lack of hair, but it was there.

"Here you are sir, this is your son."

Perry became breathless. Inside the cradle was the smallest little being he had ever seen, so delicate, so fragile and so defenseless inside the glass. He couldn't even tell if the being was real or alive until he moved his small hand. His eyes were closed so Perry couldn't tell what color they were but the hair is unmistakable, he got his hair. His nose however, not so much. Looks like he got hold of Lyla's pointy nose.

This is his son.

By George he has a son.

He is a father and this little being is his son.

He couldn't begin processing the thought. When he and Lyla broke up he never imagined her to be pregnant, she never told him anything, and suddenly here he is in the hospital nine months later looking at a baby that is his son.

"Is he?" He found himself asking. What exactly he was asking remained a mystery but he just needed to say something, anything.

"Your son is a healthy and average 6lb and 9oz little baby boy. They both are."

Perry whipped his head at her. "Both?" His voice cracked at the question but can you blame him?

"Yep, both." She then proceeded to tap the glass on the cradle next to his so called one son.

The baby inside the glass didn't look at all like the first. Instead of his teal hair he got a brown shade, same as his ex, but he did get his long, ball-pointed nose. _Poor kid._

"S-so t-twins?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Yes indeed, fraternal twins."

"I-I'm a father?"

"Last time I check when someone has a son they get labeled as father, so yes, you're a father. Aren't you already?"

Perry looked confused at the question; no he wasn't a father before he received the phone call. Why would she-?

He answered his own question before he could finish it. She meant little Ferb who, now that he noticed, was clutching his neck, that he also noticed was wet on one spot. His little cousin was crying.

"Ferb? Hey Ferb? What's wrong bud? Did something happen? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ferb mumbled something, something so soft and so quiet that Perry was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't just inches away from his ear, and it broke his heart in two.

"M-mom… d-daddy… gone.. don't go."

Perry mentally punched, kicked and did any other form of punishment on himself. He was such an idiot!

Ferb is crying because they were in a hospital, a place where his parents were in for the last time before they disappeared from his life. He doesn't understand that hospitals are technically supposed to help you, save you and heal you. He only knows them as the place that took his parents away, and Perry just walked inside like nothing.

He also thought back at the clinic where Ferb got his check-up done. He wasn't scared because of sharp, pointy needles; he was terrified because he knows people leave when they go inside and never come back.

"Ferb? Hey bud? Nobody is going anywhere. We aren't disappearing, okay? We're actually here to get someone. Two someone's actually."

It took a couple of minutes for Ferb to cautiously look at him, lifting his head from hiding and curiously looking around for these two somebody's. The nurse was an angel, waiting patiently and not asking any questions, instead going over a clipboard and minding her own business.

Perry straightened himself out, he can't go off and panic all the time. It usually ends with him causing his little cousin to cry or become terrified. He needs to be strong for the both of them.

He leaned Ferb closer by crouching down a bit and encouraged him to look at the two babies he stared at a couple of minutes ago. "See these two little bundles?"

Ferb nodded, gazing at the two little figures with his puffy, red eyes in interest.

"Well, these are the two someone's we came to see. They are my sons."

Perry couldn't believe he just said that. He just said _my sons_. It felt so surreal.

His little cousin looked at the two babies and while still holding on to Perry the Platydoll with one arm, used his other to try and reach for them. Perry had to tighten his grip a little to prevent him from falling off his arms.

"Whoa there bud, easy now. You have to be careful around babies; they can't defend themselves and can get hurt easily.

Ferb instantly pulled his arm back as if just trying to reach out could break them.

"Excuse me Mr. Platynis?" The nurse finally came back once she noticed that everything was okay. "I need you to sign a couple of papers for me, would you mind?"

Perry shook his head. "Not at all, hold on a sec." He carefully set Ferb down. "Now Ferb, I'm going to go sign things, keep an eye on these two, okay? Don't let anything happen to them."

Ferb nodded as if he was just left in charge on a dangerous mission, turning his head back on the two cradles and guarding them.

Perry walked over to the nurse who pulled out papers from a folder and placed them on a clipboard.

"What are these for?" He questioned, looking over the papers once he got hold of them.

"They are papers saying that you claim every right to the two boys and are responsible. It also claims you as the father."

He nodded. "What about their mother? Shouldn't she be here or something?"

The nurse frowned a little, throwing sympathy at the two infants. "I'm afraid Miss Wallinberry signed over all her rights and left the moment she could stand. She never revealed who the father was when they were first born and only when she sign and headed out did she reveal your information. She left before we even called you."

His fingers tightened around the pen to the brink of breaking it in half. Perry couldn't believe what he has just heard. Lyla left just like that, signed over her rights on the twins and didn't even think twice? If she didn't want them then why did she carry them?

No, Perry shouldn't be asking himself that. If she hadn't have carried them than he wouldn't be here looking at his two sons in person. He would never have known that he was a father, but to think she would do something like that. Perry didn't know she was capable.

"By signing all her rights away she basically can't see them anymore?" He asked to make sure.

The nurse nodded. "Not unless you want her to."

"Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon."

Once he signed all the papers necessary he handed her the clipboard back. "Let me be the first to congratulate you sir, even if its late its better than nothing."

He chuckled at this. "Yeah, it's a start at this new life. Thank you."

"Now for the important matters, what are these two little angels' names?"

This made him freeze for a second. Names? He never even thought of that!

"I, uh, I have no idea." He answered.

The nurse gave him a smile and shooed him away to the twins. "Well than, start brainstorming because no infant should leave a hospital nameless."

Perry couldn't agree with her more. "I'll get right on it."

He walked back to the cradles holding the twins and to Ferb who still remained the way he left him, standing at attention and vigilant.

"Good work soldier, at ease." Perry teased him, crouching down and picking him up again.

"Hey bud, I'm going to need your help. These two need names and I can't decide on my own. Any ideas?"

Ferb thought this over, even going so far as to put a finger on his lips and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

Perry did the same, minus the finger and eyebrows part, as different sets of names crossed his mind. One particular name kept rotating around, a name he had grown fond of when he first heard of it. There is something in Ethan that he just loved, it could be because of the similar sounds it has with Eternal. Everlasting and long living, something you can't forget. He wants his son to be remembered for things that he will accomplish and do.

"What do you think about Ethan?" He asked his cousin once he decided.

Ferb only thought this over for a second before nodding and pointing at the teal-haired baby.

"So that one got the honor of the name?" Another nod.

"Alright, you got any ideas yet?"

Yet another nod. "Max."

"Max?" Perry repeated.

"Maximus."

Maximus? Why does that name sound so familiar?

The more Perry thought about it the more the image of a white horse popped into his head, than it hit him. Tangled, the movie with the long, blond haired girl and the thief that have a white stallion help them out. The stallion is named Maximus.

"Bud, are you naming the baby after a horse from a movie?"

Ferb shook his head in his defense. "Maximus strong, smart and good."

Oh, there was deeper meaning besides just a character's name. Ferb is naming him after someone who is depicted as strong, very intelligent, independent, and determined.

Is this child really four?

"Alright, we'll name him Maximus. When he gets older and figures out his name is based on a cartoon character, I ain't helping you."

Ferb stuck his tongue out playfully.

"That being settled."

He turned to look at both twins, Ferb following after as the two infants continued to sleep, separated by a glass wall.

"Welcome to the family than, Ethan and Max."

Ferb, even though he knew the twins couldn't see him, waved at them in greeting.

"Hello."


	8. Rock Bottom

A night chattering cry traveled through the small apartment, a cry that Perry is becoming all too familiar with.

He had heard about the lack of sleep one gets when they bring home a baby. Saw it on comical TV shows and cartoons when they made fun of it. He's even seen it in person by the occasional parents that looked like grim reapers walking down the aisles in the grocery store.

He always thought they were exaggerating on the lack of sleep or the complaints. He's never regretted saying that more than he is right now. In truth to it all, it's worse than what they had said. It's ridiculous!

On the first week when they brought the twins home Perry was already expecting it to be a challenge and a never ending vigilant job, but the reality of it was a lot more than what he thought.

The nurse that had attended him was nice enough to give him a list of items and materials they were going to need. A formula to replace the mother's milk (Since Perry was never going to allow Lydia anywhere near them), what to baby proof in the apartment, examples of non-lethal baby toys. The nurse was heaven sent, and having a very understanding Boss and a helpful partner and best friend doesn't hurt either.

When Perry was relaxed enough he had dialed Pinky first. Pinky always came first since, even though the man is a child at times, he is the best shoulder a man can have. When he told him the news of what had occurred and why they had called him, Pinky took it in true Pinkarter fashion.

"_You named one of them after me right?" _

Perry wanted to grab something and just throw it at the man's face, but since they were miles away from each other he settled on just telling Pinky what an idiot he is.

Monogram was next on the news and, surprisingly, he took everything calmly. No shouting, no demand to know why he up and left work, not even a fatherly "This is why you wear a-" talk.

And only to have more surprises thrown at him Monogram gave him more time off from work. According to him Perry needs "Time off to spend with your children and buy everything you will need. Also, this will teach you a lesson.", and boy is he learning it.

When those parents, TV shows and cartoons said that having a baby will keep you working all day and night they weren't kidding, and having two at the same time? Perry and Ferb were dead men.

Speaking of men Perry peaked on the other side of the bed to look for his cousin only to find it empty. Groggily he lifted his upper body with his elbows and gazed at the end of the bed.

To the side on the corner a small crib took up the space. It was small enough to fit the side of the room but just big enough to cradle the two infants. One of which is currently missing from the inside.

Perry got off the bed and walked over to the crib, watching the teal-haired infant sound asleep. It seemed the crying his brother caused just minutes ago didn't disturb his slumber.

Having made sure that everything was fine and dandy with this twin Perry walked out the room and entered the kitchen, and as expected he found Ferb cradling Max in his arms. The microwave was on and currently warming up a bottle of formula.

Perry had to give his little cousin credit. There is no way on earth that he was just a four year old. If he didn't know any better he would think that Ferb is really an adult trapped in a child's body, this could be a case of a Freaky Friday or a 17 Again (Except this is a 4 Again). Now all that is left is finding where his real cousin is or if there is a way to revert it.

Then again, he probably would have been dead already if it wasn't for his cousin's mature behavior. When they had brought the twins home Perry thought he was going to end up doing everything alone. He would Feed the twins, change them, rock them to sleep, feed them in the middle of the night and rock them to sleep again.

Instead he's actually competing with Ferb on the care department. As soon as one of the infants cried Ferb is on them like stink on cheese, but instead the stink is actually making the cheese better.

Once Perry had taught him the basic microwave functions, how many scoops of formula needed and amount of water along with what number to leave the bottles in the microwave. How to change diapers (In which Perry didn't even know himself and had many embarrassing and hilarious incidents), and how to rock them to sleep Ferb had practically taken over after that.

"Hey bud, I thought we agreed it was my turn tonight." Perry said.

Ferb ignored him in favor of leaving it his only answer and focusing on baby Max, who was now hiccupping from his earlier crying.

"I see how it is. Ignore me in hopes of just leaving it like that, I see right through you young man." Perry wagged his finger at him in a playful manner as he walked over to the microwave that just finished warming up the bottle.

He grabbed the bottle and after checking the temperature of the milk on his wrist handed it over to Ferb, letting his cousin get away with ignoring the deal, just for tonight, and leaning besides him.

His cousin got to work in feeding Max slowly and once they were both settled and comfortable looked up at him in curiosity.

"You sure you're not an adult trapped in a kid's body?"

Ferb stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

"Right, that answers my question."

A comfortable silence fell upon them with the only source of noise being the little buzzing the refrigerator does and the silent slurping from the infant.

Even though this is a picture perfect moment of a small, possibly complicated, family bonding over feeding a baby, one thing plagues Perry's mind. A thing he never thought he would ever worry about when he was living alone as a single man without a guardianship in the world.

Money.

Along with sleep deprive he had also heard that bringing a new baby tends to eat you from money. Perry always thought they were exaggerating, how much does a baby need?

Boy had he been wrong. These twins eat through formula like there was no tomorrow and use up diapers as fast as he buys them. And buying items for two?

Perry is starting to run low on money. He still has to pay for the apartment rent and the food for himself and Ferb.

There is also the work absence.

Monogram said for Perry to take however long he needed, he mentioned something about replacing him temporarily with an intern of some sort. From what Pinky had said his so call intern replacement is a scrawny, nerdy looking kid who is still in college but is working for the extra credit. From the description given, curly hair with purple-framed glasses that take up half of his face and the neat uniform worn every day, the intern sounded like a typical computer geek in training.

But the geek is a prodigy.

He's the youngest to join the department as of yet and a master with the computer. According to Pinky the intern has already solved three cases using the computer and unlocking evidence neglected by other sources.

Whoever this Carl intern is, Perry hopes he doesn't permanently replace him.

"_Don't worry hombre, this kid may be a prodigy but my heart beats only for you. I will never replace your gorgeous green hair, long ball-tip nose and earthly eyes as long as I live!" _

Perry had to chuckle randomly at the memory of Pinky claiming he is irreplaceable. He was half expecting Pinky to start singing that song by Beyonce, but thankfully he just settled on a love-declaration speech, courtesy of him, Peter and Monogram, who were heard chuckling in the background.

Perry smiled all throughout the thought until the reason for thinking it in the first place came back, causing his smile to vanish.

If an intern is temporarily replacing him than that means in Monogram's mind he will be absent for some time, month time.

Without work there is no money, and when there is no money there is the horrible possibility of getting kicked out. Perry can't let that happen, but he has no idea how to salvage this.

He sighed. Being a single parent is a lot harder than he though, but he is not desperate enough to ask for help from his ex. He's stubborn and prideful to ask for help from any of his co-workers, and he definitely can't ask help from Heinz. That last one actually has him terrified. If he were to ask Heinz for help how will the doc handle it? Will he think Perry is an incompetent parent and ignore him? Will he deem him unworthy and actually try to take his sons and cousin away?

The last one might be a little overboard, but everyone is capable of something when they have a strong belief.

Perry rubbed his face tiredly, looking over to the boys he saw that Max was already done and Ferb was rocking him as they headed for the room.

He smiled at the pair. Somewhere in his mind he firmly believes that Ferb is treating the twins as the siblings he would never get and wants to be a part of their lives as much as Perry's.

Putting the bottle away and switching the kitchen light off Perry followed after them, spotting Ferb already placing Max inside the crib. He was standing on top a small pedestal that helped him tower over the crib, softly laying Max down next to his still-asleep brother.

Perry walked over to the bed and flopped on it. He didn't care if it looked childish but he was tired and he had an excuse. He felt the bed dip on the other side and figured Ferb got on as well. Perry the Platydoll still rested on the start of the bed. _Lucky doll_.

Minutes ticked by and Perry was on the verge of falling asleep before another night chattering cry pierced through the apartment.

He sighed and got up.

"My turn this time bud."

He could ear Ferb grumble in complaint but didn't follow up with anything else, probably too tired to fight this time.

He got up and slowly walked back to the crib, picking up Ethan this time.

"You both will be the death of us." He grumbled before walking out of the room and making his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

The morning was about the same once the twins showed up. Waking up early in the morning to feed and change them, making a quick breakfast for themselves, taking turns in bathing after bathing the twins at the same time and finally ending with them watching TV in the living room. Each cousin holding on to a twin.

It was the weekend so not much activity was occurring and Perry didn't receive any frantic calls from Pinky demanding him to bring the other lunch.

However, one small little detail distinguished this particular day from the rest.

Sometime in the afternoon Perry received a message from the one and only Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The doc wasn't working today and actually asked if it was okay to visit.

Upon reading that part of the message Perry's heart jumped a little and skipped a beat, but once he read the ending he felt disappointed. He wanted to visit because Phineas wants to see Ferb.

Perry glared quietly at the phone but didn't do anything else.

"Hey bud, want to see Phineas?"

At the name Ferb instantly perked up. Phineas is the kid who treated Perry the Platydoll okay and told him of the amazing adventure he had in the park. He nodded eagerly.

"Alright, they'll be visiting later today."

If it wasn't for Ethan sitting on his lap Ferb would have jumped for joy but settled on just looking back at the screen in silence.

Perry smiled at him as he punched in buttons on his phone.

**You guys can visit. My address**

**is 221 Baker St, Danville. See**

**you soon. Ferb is eagerly waiting**.

After clicking the send button Perry gazed at the phone, waiting to see if he was going to get a reply, which he did.

**Great! We'll be there in 30 mins. **

**See you soon. :)**

Even though he already knew that Heinz tends to send little emotes on his messages Perry still can't help but compare him to a teenager. He doesn't know how old the doc is yet, but he figured he's around his thirties, or more.

"Get ready bud, Phineas will be here in thirty minutes."

His cousin nodded at him but otherwise didn't do anything else. Both of them weren't dressed properly for the outdoors but they also weren't underdressed to have visitors over.

The thirty minutes seemed to pass too slowly but once he heard the knocking on the front door Perry's heart wouldn't stop jumping. He got up and walked over to the door, Max firmly held on his left arm as he turned the door knob and opened the door.

Behind the door stood Heinz, his hair messy as always, eyes shining through the light and his pointy nose pointed proudly. He had a goofy smile pasted on his face that seemed contagious because Perry started smiling as well. It seems the doc had the similar idea of not dressing for the outdoors because he wore a simple gray t-shirt and black silk pants.

"Hi Mr. Perry!"

Perry looked down at the voice to see little Phineas shining brightly and waving at him. Candace also tagged along, standing behind her brother and waving too.

"Hello."

Both siblings wore similar attire like their dad except Candace wore a small pink dress. Less formal than the version she wore in the grocery store. Phineas had an orange shirt and blue jeans with his hair as unruly as his dads.

"Well hi to you too. Here to give me another cavity with your smiles?" Perry finally said playfully.

Phineas brightened up. "Dad said cavities are bad! Brush your teeth more than twice a day to keep those cavities away."

Perry nodded seriously. "You are very right on that, I'll make sure to do so."

"Mr. Perry, who is that?" Phineas asked curiously while pointing at the infant he held.

Everyone at the door turned their gaze at little Max who just so happen started napping on his shoulder, quietly sucking on his thumb and oblivious to the attention he was gaining.

"Oh right, how rude of me. This little guy is Max, he is one of my sons. Ferb has Ethan with him watching TV. Wanna go see them?"

"Can we!?" Phineas jumped at this, his sister attempting to hold him in place but resulting in failure.

"I don't see why not, have at him." Perry stepped on the side and allowed for both Phineas and Candace to run inside. Phineas because of his excitement and Candace because she was trying to stop her little brother.

Once the children were gone Perry turned to smile at Heinz only to see the doctor stare back at him blankly, and he wasn't sure but for a second it looked like the doctor was hurt.

"You have sons?" He asked suddenly, his voice a little forced.

Perry mentally cursed himself. He forgot to mention the news to Heinz! He was so caught up with trying to properly take care of newborns that everything and everyone else, besides his work, just slipped his mind.

"Uh, yeah. It was an unexpected surprise really. These two bundles came into our lives about a month ago."

Heinz forced a smile on his face. "Oh well congratulations! Even though it's a little late."

Perry waved him off. "It's alright, I've been getting late congratulations recently."

"Did you and your girlfriend want to keep it a secret or something?"

At the question Perry blanked for a second, giving the doc a crazed look. He and his ex have nothing to keep secret, let alone say to each other. If she ever came knocking on his door asking to see his sons he would slam the door on her face and demand a restraining order of some kind. Sure it sounds a bit overboard but if a mother willingly goes through labor only to abandon her children and later ask to visit, there is something very wrong going on.

For a second he thought of why Heinz even asked that but then it hit him, he doesn't know anything involving his ex.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He finally said.

At the confused look he received from the doctor's part he elaborated.

"Me and my ex broke up months ago. She never told me she wound up pregnant so I didn't know about my sons until after they were born and she signed her rights away. I'm still kind of in shock at the news of having sons and the fact that she would do that, so I didn't tell many people."

Heinz processed this in his head. Probably not what the man was expecting to hear but he must have liked something about it because the forced look went away and a real smile took its place.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but she probably would have been a terrible mother anyway."

"Yeah I'm probably not better myself," Perry motioned his head over to the children that were now sitting on the couch and cooing at Ethan who was wide awake and curiously staring at the strangers, "Ferb over there has taken it upon himself to be the man of the house and barely lets me touch the bottle."

Heinz laughed at that. "The kid is right to take charge, after the way I've seen you behave."

"Hey!" Perry shouted offended. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I'm not saying anything; I'll just let the little one take charge."

"Oh I see how it is." He quirked an eyebrow at the doc. "Because of your heartbreaking words I will now bring forth rude guest treatment and prevent you from having any snacks. To add icing on the cake I won't even let you have a seat, you will be forced to stand watching TV." Perry finished and walked inside with his head held up in defiance.

"You monster!" Heinz shouted behind him as he closed the door and followed behind. Both men mentally laughing at their behaviors.

For the rest of their visit all children, infants and men sat laughing at the silly antics from the TV and the children. Phineas would constantly goo at Ethan or Max causing both infants to giggle uncontrollably. Candace had asked to hold onto one and got a playful hair-pulling Ethan who ended up falling asleep on her arms. Even though they were barely meeting the twins Candace had gotten all defensive and vigilant with the baby asleep.

Ferb decided to give Candace the duty of guardian and started playing with Phineas, Perry the Platydoll in his arms again.

Perry held onto Max all throughout it until Heinz asked if he could also hold one. He passed Max over and for a brief second the doctor looked lost on what to do, but once he recovered he had the aurora of an experienced father.

When Perry looked at the pair, Heinz cradling Max in his arms and wrapping around protectively, he really looked like the infant's father. Max got the brunette part of the twins and his hair was also as unruly as the docs, but he also had Perry's own nose.

Letting his imagination waver Perry thought of the possibility of Max being both his and Heinz's biological son. The infant certainly looked like them both if you put the thought of them being men to the side.

He mentally shook himself from the thought, what was he thinking?

He and the doc were just friends, and the possibility of having children together is just crazy.

He settled instead with his make-believe of Heinz and him spending evenings together like this with all the children together and both of them relaxing, maybe even holding hands occasionally. The thought made him happy, if also a little crazy, but it's only for him. He shouldn't be thinking about having a family together with a man he is still getting to know. He shouldn't be thinking of having a family with a man period.

Perry never had a problem with homosexuality. In fact, when he was younger he experimented a little. During some gun training that was required to join the detective agency a man had caught his eye, a pretty little brunette man with one of the greenest eyes one could ever see. Kissing was the only thing they did, they never went further than that but it still counted as something.

He shouldn't be thinking about having a family with a man, but it's just a harmless little fantasy that nobody needs to know about.

Something Heinz doesn't need to know about, it's only for himself.

His little happy fantasy.


	9. A New Home

Perry glared at the paper he held with his hand, hoping that with his intimidation could set it on fire by accident since it would send a bad message if he purposely did it.

On his hand he held a letter from his bank. Apparently they are charging him for things he agreed upon years ago and are just _barely_ telling him about it.

If things could get any worse now he hardly had enough money to pay for the rent this month. Ferb and him had to go grocery shopping last week so a quarter of the money went on that and now the bank is suddenly charging whatever money he had on things he's completely forgotten about.

Perry slumped his head on the table. He needs to fix their living arrangement and prevent things from getting any worse, unless he wants to start suffering from the money monster otherwise known as dept.

He's already started looking for cheaper apartments but none of them fit the bill for children arrangements and that's the one thing he is worried about. He needs just enough room to fit the crib and have one bed in, but most of the apartments are either not recommended or are too disgusting to even look at, and the ones he thinks are perfect end up being too expensive.

Perry had already talked with their current home's office and the good thing is that they can cancel the lease already, but they will have to pack up and disappear by the end of the week.

He doesn't know what to do, he needs the lease canceled but he can't find anywhere else decent enough to go. His pride will also be the death of him. He can't bring himself to ask Pinky or Monogram for help and can you blame him? Pinky will probably use this as a never ending favor and demand repayment every chance he gets. Monogram, he doesn't even want to think how Monogram will take it. From what he's heard Monogram has his own son to worry about and Perry has never formally met the Mrs., he doesn't need him to add into his problems.

Perry is going to have to pull a miracle somehow.

Deciding he can't currently do anything about it, since he's already called the last remaining apartments available, he walked over to Ferb who was sprawled on the couch with Ethan resting on his chest and Max resting on his side. All three of them were asleep.

The little heartwarming moment couldn't be ignored and so he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture with his camera. Not wanting to bother them Perry instead headed for the room and rested on the bed, adjusting his arms behind his head so he can gain an altitude and just stared at the white ceiling.

The fan on the ceiling twirled slowly and created a shadow from the light source of the window. Perry started to unconsciously follow the shadows, his eyes spinning around as he drifted in thought. If the situation became dire enough he will have to resort with Pinky, he guesses he can withstand the constant reminder after the deed is done, but if it got to the point where Perry can't take it anymore he will have to arrange for Pinky to disappear quietly.

Before he knew it Perry had ended up falling asleep and only realized it after he woke up again from two pairs of cries. Ferb had woken up too since he saw his body pass the rooms opening, cradling both brothers expertly as he disappeared again.

His cousin may be man of the house but even the man needs help sometimes. Perry got up as well and followed after, volunteering in cradling both brothers while Ferb got started on the formula. He watched as his little cousin expertly scooped up the perfect amount of formula and filled it with water before placing both bottles inside the microwave. If Perry didn't know any better he would think that Ferb took classes from expert parents who lived to prepare bottles.

Once the milk was done and ready to drink both cousins traded one of their holds for the other. Perry getting Max while Ferb getting Ethan. No words needed to be exchange between them both, letting the comfortable silence take over.

It took a couple of minutes for Perry to gain the courage he needed and ask away on the question that has been plaguing his mind. He had to swallow a couple of times before uttering a word.

"Hey Ferb? How do you feel about moving?"

His cousin instantly shot his head up in horror and misunderstanding. There were two ways for someone to take that question, moving to a different house together or one person being kicked out of the house.

"Moving places, together." Perry added.

That seemed to do the trick as Ferb's horror faded away and turned to confusion.

"Well I've just been thinking. Even though this place isn't so big it's pretty fancy, and we don't need fancy. We just need a place that has everything we need and looks, I guess, average."

Ferb seemed to consider this question, as if he actually understood the whole situation but one thing didn't had up.

"Why?"

Perry feared this would happen. His cousin _would_ ask and not let him get away easily. How do you explain to a child reasons to leave a house and the importance of money?

"Well, this place is our temporary home, not where we belong."

He had to mentally laugh a little bit at that saying. He just quoted Carrie Underwood's song Temporary Home, what a life saver.

"Think of this as just a stop to where we are meant to go."

Ferb absorbed the information carefully. Even though he has a mind of a four year old, he has excellent observation skills and memory. This place is nothing compared to other houses. It's not as big, it's nowhere near homey, and it doesn't give you that warm feeling of protection. Is that what he meant about temporary? They're just here until their real home comes back? Just like the daycare!

He nodded to give Perry his approval. If they are moving to their real home then he wants it to happen already.

Perry sighed. That was easier than he thought. With one thing less to worry about now the big question came. Where will they go?

When the twins finished their bottles, simultaneously, the two cousins worked around each other to place the bottles away and burp the infants, who afterwards they decided it was nap time and fell asleep on their arms.

Perry will have to figure out what to do about their home problems afterwards. Max is apparently a cuddler when asleep and has an iron grip that refused to let go of Perry's neck.

He guessed another nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

Life is a cruel mistress sometimes.

The remaining week they were allowed to stay in ended faster than he would have liked.

Today is their last day and, to his great dismay, he still hasn't found another place.

He might just have to suck it up and call Pinky.

Mystical beings give him strength.

The apartment is currently surrounded by moving boxes and plastic bags in every and all directions, the odor of cleaning products everywhere. Not because they have so much stuff, but because they are very dis-organized and just leave the items where they stood when they picked them up.

Even though they still haven't found another place they weren't going to just pack up and leave the place all dirty. Lady luck might not be with them right now but this place still sheltered them. The least they can do is groom it up before they leave.

Ferb walked past him, pulling a colorful plastic bag that seemed to house all his clothes.

The drawers are empty. The closet deserted. The bed doesn't have its covers anymore and the windows lack their curtains. Both TV's from the living room and bedroom safely placed on the side of the door. Their collection of shoes all together in one bag, while the babies clothes together in another. Kitchen utensils all got stacked together in cardboard boxes and the pantry swiped away from any food and collected in another box. They weren't going to let all their sweets go, no matter how bad the situation is.

The twins cradle rested somewhere in the middle of the living room, still in tack and assembled. They needed a place to sleep the night before moving after all.

With everything they owned assembled in the living room all that remained was loading it in the car, and somehow making it fit, picking up forgotten things and cleaning any leftover smudges.

Perry got to work with carrying the items in the car while Ferb kept a vigilant eye on the twins, and at the same time moving the items scattered in the living room into a bundle.

Halfway through and Perry found he misjudged the amount of room his car had. There was no way he could squeeze in the cradle and the few stacks of bags that contained the bed covers, curtains, clothing and baby toys.

"Great!" Perry shouted in the middle of the room before flopping down, back first, on the sofa.

Ferb looked at him from the sofa's companion, holding the teal-haired twin with one arm who gazed at him curiously and hugging his brother on his side with the other.

"Give me five minutes." He said without even facing them. Walking back and forth carrying cargo of different size and weight can get tiresome really fast. Perry needed a quick breather.

Although, the breather idea became a mistake really quick. Without something to distract him their living crises came back to his mind with a vengeance. What is he going to do?!

Sometimes he hates being a man because of their stubborn pride. He can't ask for help. He is the man of the house (Actually Ferb is, but still!) and he needs to show the world that he can support his family!

He sighed in defeat. Who was he kidding? They are in trouble.

"Wrong?" His cousin suddenly asked.

"No bud, nothing's wrong. Just… tired."

"Home?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, we'll go home soon. It's currently hiding from us, but I'll find it."

Perry tried for a little childish humor. Something his cousin will somewhat grasp and at the same time not fully explain the real situation.

"Missing?"

Well, it somewhat worked. Got to continue what he started.

"Yeah, it's missing. Don't worry, it's searching for us too."

Before his cousin could ask another question he suddenly jumped out. Newfound energy to get away filling his body. "Well, better get started again."

He'll figure out a way to squeeze everything in the car and vanished through the door.

Ferb watched him leave with a questioning look. The house is missing? Why is it missing?

He looked down at the bundle on his arm. Ethan looked back at him with a smile and tried grabbing at his nose playfully. Max probably already fell asleep on his side.

Ferb allowed Ethan to grab his nose and played along by suddenly pulling back and inching forward only to repeat it again. While doing so he pondered what his cousin meant.

The house is missing and is searching for them. Does that mean it's lost?

That won't do, they need to find the house soon, but how?

Does someone else know where the house is?

Ferb looked towards the door again before something caught his eye.

On the sofa where Perry used to be a small black device rested. Perry's cellphone.

Ferb has seen adults use cellphones as a means of talking. They would press buttons, wait for a bit and start talking through it. Someone must be answering from the other side because they would continue the conversation until they clicked it again and tuck it away.

Curiosity started itching its way in. Maybe the person through the phone knows where to find the house? Couldn't hurt to try.

Cautiously maneuvering his hold on Ethan and avoiding waking Max up Ferb walked over to the item.

He picked it up and looked it over. No buttons to dial and no voice.

He placed it on his hear and still nothing. Maybe the person doesn't want to talk?

Then he remembered. Perry always opened it, pressed something and place it on his ear, so Ferb followed the actions. He pulled the top and to his amazement it opened, revealing a picture of Ferb asleep with the twins on his side. When was that taken?

On the inside there were more buttons than he had originally thought. So many that he didn't know which one to click. He observed numbers, but which one should he click?

There were also buttons he didn't recognized. Two buttons with the house phone shape took the sides while a picture took the center. One phone was green while the other red.

From what he learned and what others told him is that red is always bad and green is good. Is the green button the one to press?

Ferb pressed the button cautiously and the screen with the picture of him and the twins disappeared, replaced by a list of names and numbers. The first name on that list read Heinz.

Maybe Heinz is the one who knows?

He placed the phone on his ear again but heard nothing. Pulling it back he pressed the green button again and suddenly the list vanished too, followed by a strange noise that sounded three times before he heard a voice.

"_Hello?"_

The voice! It worked!

"_Hello? Perry?"_

The voice knows cousin Perry!

"Home. Missing."

There, he asked the voice about his missing house. Please tell him where it is!

The voice didn't answer for a while before suddenly asking. _"Ferb? Is that you?"_

It knows him too!

"Yes."

"_Oh hello Ferb! You have Perry's phone huh? Did you want something?"_

"Missing home."

"_Missing home? What happened to it?"_ The voice chuckled; does he not know this is serious?

"Home is missing. We are looking." He said as seriously as he could.

"_You're looking for your home huh? What happened to it?" _

"Lost."

"_Your home won't be lost for long. I'm sure you will find it." _

"Do you know?"

"_Mm, sorry little guy, I don't." _

Ferb's hope deflated at that. The voice doesn't know.

"_But,"_ It continued. _"I'm sure Perry does. Go ask him."_

"Perry busy. Packing stuff."

There was silence before the voice talked again. This time no humor was heard.

"_Packing? Are you both going somewhere?" _It asked.

"Looking for new home."

"_New home? What happened to your old one?" _

"Kicking us out."

"_What? What do you mean kicking you out? When is this happening?" _

"Now." Ferb simply said.

"_Hold on. Ferb, are you both looking for a home because you're getting kicked out of your current one?"_

"Yes."

"_Alright, okay. Tell you what Ferb, I'll help you both look for your missing home. You're both still in the old one right?" _

"Yes." Ferb repeated, his hope returning again. The voice is going to help them search for their lost home!

"_I'll be there in a little bit, don't tell Perry alright?" _

Ferb nodded at the phone before thinking the voice probably couldn't see him.

"Yes."

"_Alright, see you then."_ The voice finished before a strange beep took its place.

The voice is coming and is going to help with the search! Now his cousin won't be sad anymore.

"Ferb?" Perry suddenly asked, walking into the apartment again.

The cousin named jumped suddenly, flipped the phone closed and placed it on the couch before running back on the sofa with the twins and sat innocently.

Perry saw nothing out of the ordinary and proceeded to finish his task. "Hey bud, have you seen my phone?"

Ferb pointed at the sofa.

"Thanks bud." He said before venturing outside again.

With his cousin gone Ferb started to kick his legs in excitement. Soon the voice will be here and they can go home. He didn't know how long the voice will take but he is willing to wait.

Turns out when the voice arrived it wasn't what Ferb had expected. Instead of someone invisible with only the voice itself as a means of communication, the doctor from before showed up.

His cousin Perry seemed shocked at his presence. Did he do something bad?

Perry was definitely not expecting company today, especially in the form of Heinz.

"Uh, hey Heinz, what a surprise."

Heinz it seemed wasn't pleased with the sight. He looked around the room and gazed at the emptiness of the kitchen before landing his eyes on Perry again, giving him a blank look.

"Care to explain?"

Perry cringed. Now Heinz will know how incapable he is at taking care of children. He will think him unable.

"Just moving places. Somewhere more cozy for the kids." He knew lying wasn't going to work. He never once mentioned moving to Heinz, and for him to suddenly walk in on a packed up room with moving boxes and a man who looked like he had been caught doing something illegal? Heinz will either give him a stink eye or give him sympathy and help him.

He really hopes it's neither.

"Moving places huh? A little birdy told me you were being kicked out."

Perry mentally groaned, of course, but who in the world told him that? He hasn't said a word to anybody.

"And who is this little birdy?" He tried to counter.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you didn't tell me! If you needed help I could have-"

"Now stop right there." Perry interrupted him. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't want charity. I don't want people to think I can't take care of my kids. I would have figured something out."

"See that way of thinking is the reason why others will think you incapable of kids." Heinz disputed. "You're a single parent taking care of three kids. One kid is hard enough for two parents but you aren't superman. Asking for help isn't a sign of weakness, it just means that you know your limits and have the interest of your kids first."

"Alright so I did something wrong, I admit that, but I would have figured something out."

"Maybe you would have, but that's not why I'm here. Where are you going?"

There was a long pause where Perry couldn't answer.

It's hard to admit it but Heinz's was right. The situation isn't as bad as he thought though. Perry would have eventually sucked it up and asked Pinky for help, he would be kicking and screaming but he would have done it. Now he can't because someone else already knows.

The teal-haired man swallowed his pride with more difficulty then it should have been.

"We… have no place to go." There, he finally said it.

"Then pack your stuff. All of you are coming with me."

"What?" Perry asked weakly.

"You heard me. There is plenty of guest rooms in my house and more than enough room for all of you with another kid and even a dog." Heinz explained, already grabbing bags and boxes from the living room.

"Wait, but Heinz-"

"Don't want to hear it. Phineas will be overjoyed to know Ferb is staying over and Candace won't mind. All of you can even meet someone new. Now hurry up. The cradle can fit in my van and anything else go ahead and throw it in."

"Van?" Perry gave up on trying to reason with the man and decided to just follow along.

"I brought my minivan." Heinz simply answered, carrying the bags and boxes out the door.

"A minivan instead of your car? Seems like you already planned way ahead Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Perry commented following after him.

"I'm a man of many talents."


	10. The Doofenshmirtz

The car trip following after Heinz was awkward, very awkward.

Perry spent the entire trip worrying and feeling, in a sense, pity for himself. His stomach whirled at the thought that every stop, light signal and turn they took only bringing them closer to Heinz's home. Something he admits his not looking forward too. He doesn't want to be a bother or take up valuable space his friend – should he consider him a friend? – could be using for other important things. On top of that he has two infants who will no doubt guarantee the awakening of the entire house at night.

Perry grimaced as his hands started to sweat on the steering wheel and whipped them individually on the side of his pants. On a random stop light and Heinz's minivan safely in view on the front he turned to his right to see Ferb sitting and buckled besides him, but instead of sitting properly and facing forward he sat with his body twisted to the left and staring behind them. His feet were lifted and rested on the seat as Ferb kept a vigilant eye on the twins who were buckled themselves but hidden away from view.

The baby seats they were in were facing towards the back of the car so any possibility of watching the twins during the car ride were thrown out the window for Ferb, but that's not going to stop him from trying.

"Hey bud?" Perry suddenly asked.

Ferb gave no indication that he heard him but the older cousin new without a doubt that he was listening.

"How do you feel about living with Phineas and Candace for a few days?"

His little cousin didn't have to say any words at all because the hope and joy shining and sparkling through his eyes were plenty enough to answer him.

"Well, that takes away one worry." Perry rubbed his forehead with a sigh and faced the front again just as the light switched to green.

The trip continued and his stomach turned again. They are almost there, he just knows it. His heart started beating faster and now his hands are beyond the point of drying by rubbing the sweat away with his clothing.

How is Heinz's home going to be?

Is it a simple one-story building with a picket white fence and a front yard colored in magnificent green that could only be from a movie? Or is it a moody house with purple coloring, a dead lawn and wire fencing? Maybe it's a multiple story house in the middle of a city with a wicked view of the shoreline? Either way, he really hopes they don't become a burden to the family living inside.

A couple of more turns, red lights and an intersection later Perry's household questions were finally answered. He followed after the minivan and pulled up in front of a two-story, peach and light-purple colored house with a soft brown wooden fence surrounding the back of the building. The grass could only be described coming out of a fairy book because there is no possible way that it could be so green and healthy.

Perry always lived in apartments so he never had the luxury of having and caring for a lawn, or a fence, or having a garage as a matter a fact. Towards the left side of the house rested a white garage door, and just like the entire house, it looked and sparkled a magnificent sheen from the sun's rays reflecting off of the surface.

Perry had to blink twice. Is it even possible to be this perfect looking? Maybe he is just imagining it. Yeah, that explains everything.

"Home?" Ferb suddenly asked, gazing at the scenery with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"Yeah, I guess this is home. Looks perfect doesn't it bud?"

His little cousin nodded and unbuckled his seat belt, leaning closer towards the windshield and resting his arms on the dash.

Both of them stared at the scenery for a few more seconds before Heinz showed up besides Perry's car door and knocked for them to come outside.

"What's the matter? Amazed at the view?" He chuckled, motioning for them to hurry.

"You could say that." Perry answered him, avoiding eye contact and ignoring what the other possibility the answer could imply.

He made his way towards the back seats and unbuckled both twins. Even though Ferb can manage carrying the twins on their own he couldn't handle carrying them with the entire car seat, and so Heinz offered his arms to carry one of them. Perry carefully handed Max to him who ended up falling asleep through the car ride. His brother remained fully awake and stared curiously at his surroundings, giggling as a leaf decided to bravely land on his nose.

Perry cautiously lifted the twin and followed after the other man once he managed to close the door.

"Listen Heinz, I'm grateful you are doing this but I really don't want to be-" Perry started only to be cut off before he could finish.

"I don't want to hear any of it. You guys aren't going to be a burden, and besides Phineas is excited at having Ferb around."

"Phineas knows?" Perry was genuinely surprised. The child knew already?

Heinz smiled sheepishly. "I may have mentioned something before driving off to get you guys."

"May have huh?"

"Anyways, this is the Doofenshmirtz house hold. There isn't much here besides regular house equipment, needs, TV entertainment, a couple of stairs, I feel that I should mention the stairs, a kitchen and closets. Also can't forget-"

"Dad!" Suddenly a very familiar voice from a certain red-head child shouted.

Phineas came rushing out of the door the moment they set foot on the front door pavement. He gripped Heinz's left foot as soon as he reached the arriving group, smiling brightly and eyes sparkling brightly with joy at them. The clinging to his leg didn't last long though because once his sight gazed at Perry and then landed on Ferb he was all over the place with hellos.

"the hyper-active child that can keep you entertained for weeks on end." Heinz finished once Phineas got distracted with Ferb who was at this point was holding onto Perry the Platydoll.

"Never a dull moment in the Doofenshmirtz house hold, huh?" Perry commented.

"Nope." Heinz shook his head and started walking towards the front door again. "Now come on. Candace should be inside watching TV. If I remember correctly Ducky Momo is on and one shouldn't interrupt her when she is watching her share of daily Momo."

Perry had to retain himself from laughing with great effort. He has heard of Ducky Momo before. Ferb would occasionally flick through the channel it comes out and the title of the show would be glorified in purple and pink, very hard to forget such an introduction. Besides thinking that the show is dangerously adorable he didn't think much of it. Not until now anyway.

"Also there is someone else I want all four of you to meet! I'm sure you will love her." Heinz continued.

Curiosity peaked into Perry's mind. This is the second time Heinz mentions wanting them to meet someone new, and a her? Can't be a girlfriend because that would just make this extremely awkward, what with bringing another man juggling three kids and all.

"And who is this someone dare I ask." He commented.

"Nobody dangerous, at least a little anyway. You'll see." Heinz walked through the front doors with the rest of the crew following.

Sure enough Candace was the first person to be spotted inside and she was sitting on a couch facing a television. A duck dance merrily inside the screen as she stared hypnotized. The house inside was very roomy. The living room rested on the left side while the right was cut off to make the kitchen. From the angel he was standing from the door he could make out a kind of pine table in the middle of the kitchen and chairs. Stairs leading up to the second floor were placed right in front of the doors, and the entire floor besides the kitchen seemed to be carpeted.

"Welcome to casa de Doofenshmirtz! That's Spanish for house of Doofenshmirtz." The host said to them.

Perry was already familiar with a few Spanish words because of a certain coworker he had.

"I figured as much."

"Alright, time for that person I mentioned. Vanessa dear! Could you come here? We have guests!"

Both Perry and Ferb looked around the house for the person mentioned. Curiosity sneaked in and they wanted to know what this person would look like. It's a she; will she have long or short hair? Will she like or approve of them? What is her relationship to Heinz?

Candace continued to look at the screen unfazed by the presence of newcomers while Phineas continued chatting with Ferb who struggled to listen and look for the person at the same time.

"Here she comes." Said Heinz.

Perry looked around and found nobody so he tried to focus on his hearing for footsteps and sure enough a pair of stomps were approaching them and growing louder. A figure appeared before them from behind the stairs. She was small, about the same size as Candace if a little taller. Her hair was the same color as Heinz's and reached down to her shoulders. Some of it flopped on her face giving her an innocent and dark look. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, the same as Heinz as well. She wore a purple dress that bore black stripes everywhere and small purple flats. She had her arms crossed when she walked towards them. Clearly she didn't like the idea of coming here.

"Perry, I'd like you to meet my daughter Vanessa."

His daughter? That explains the resemblance.

Perry smiled at the little girl while trying to balance Ethan and the car seat on his arms.

"Hello there, it's very nice to meet you Vanessa."

The girl didn't respond to him and instead just stared openly.

"Vanessa dear, this is Perry. He is a friend who will be staying with us."

She continued to stare.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Look! This is Ferb!" Phineas started to gleefully cheer and succeeded in getting her attention.

The two kids seemed to have a long staring contest as neither refused to give up the stare. Vanessa still had her arms crossed while Ferb hugged Perry the Platydoll. The only source of communication between them was blinking. Morse code maybe? Heinz decided to intervene and leaned down a bit to give Vanessa complete view of the bundle and seat in his arms.

"Vanessa, this little guy is Max."

The little girl's gaze showed emotion for the first time as she leaned in closer to the baby. Perry could have sworn he almost saw her smiling. He decided to follow after Heinz's actions and leaned down to show his own bundle.

"This little guy is Ethan. He is Max's brother."

Vanessa didn't look at him but her gaze exchange between the two infants. Max was still peacefully asleep but Ethan stared at her curiously before bursting into giggles, reaching up towards her. She unhooked her arms and dangled one finger in front of him. He happily grabbed hold of it and tried chewing on it with his non-existing teeth. Now Perry was positive he saw her smiling.

He looked towards Heinz who just so happened looked back at him at the same time. Both men smiled at the sight before them. Ferb was already distracted by Phineas' constant talking and Candace remained oblivious to the whole exchange.

"Is it okay if Perry, Ferb and the twins stayed with us, dear?" Heinz asked his daughter.

This time the little girl stared at Perry, giving his face a look over before finally nodding and walking back to wherever she came from.

"Is that a yes?" Perry asked confused.

"Yes it is. It's her way of saying she likes you guys. She doesn't do well with strangers but give her time, she'll come around and start demanding things from you." Heinz chuckled at his saying.

"Can't wait for that to happen."

"Anyways, let's go get your stuff now. There is a huge guest room upstairs that is perfect for all of you. There is also a room next door to yours that is perfect for a nursery. That is if you want it. I understand if you can't separate from your children yet because, you know, not a lot of parents can stand the idea of having their children away from them. I know I wasn't any better. Like when Phineas started sleeping on his own in his room I freaked out. Candace has Vanessa with her so I'm not as worried for them but Phineas is all on his own and-" Heinz started chatting.

"Huh, Heinz? You said something about getting the stuff?" Perry smiled at him.

"Oh right! Look at me talking up the little time we have. Come on then, no more dilly-dally."

"Dilly-dally? Such colorful vocabulary."

"I learned it from one of Phineas' cartoons. Very creative if I dare say." Heinz walked over to Phineas and Ferb. "Phineas, Ferb, mind watching the twins while me and Perry unload the cars?"

Phineas beamed at him. "'course dad! You can count on us!"

Perry placed Ethan next to him, moving him towards the side a bit in case they don't accidently step on them or something. Ferb took it upon himself to sit in the middle of the two infants while Phineas decided to sit right in front of him and continue his earlier conversation.

Both men worked endlessly in bringing all the items from both the car and minivan. Sometime during the middle of it Vanessa decided to sneak back in the living room and sat beside one of the twins. Max had woken up and became entertained with Vanessa tickling him on his sides. It seemed a rivalry had been born because Ferb wasn't having any of it. He focused on Ethan and started to tickle the infant as well. The battle over the twins was on.

Phineas remained sitting innocently watching the whole scene. He still talked but the conversation changed to the twins and how both Ferb and Vanessa were going to be amazing friends.

Having another muscle source was a great help to Perry. The items were all taken inside in no time and now he was enjoying watching the exchange between daughter and cousin in the comfort of the couch. Heinz also joined him. Candace's duck show had finished a while ago and she merged with the huddle of children. She didn't have a clue on what was going on so she decided to do what Phineas was doing. Sit innocently on the side lines and watch the others have at it.

"I think the children are getting along great, don't you?" Heinz commented after a while.

"Oh yeah, nothing beats sibling rivalry." Perry joked.

"Yeah… siblings." The doctor whispered to himself.


	11. Vivian Sitter

**Note:** Received comments about Heinz Doofenshmirtz being out of character. I am well aware that he is because I did it on purpose. You must take into account that this is an AU, and in in this AU Doofenshmirtz is a children's doctor. And while in the Phineas and Ferb universe one can get away with the most insane logic, I still feel that some sanity still has to take place. Can you honestly imagine evil scientist and 15 dollar doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz being a respectable children's doctor if he _is_ in character? I honestly can't, and respected is what he is here (Spoiler). I apologize in advance about some of the characters being out of character, but please keep these points in mind.

* * *

Even with all the items brought in from the vehicles in record time the day still managed to slip away from them and before they knew it night had arrived. Like Heinz had promised they indeed had plenty of guest rooms to the point where he started pointing to random ones and detailing their pros and cons.

"This room is big enough to house all of you in but it's a little farther away from the bathroom."

"If you're a morning person this one is right for you! The sun rises exactly here and if the bright rays don't wake you, nothing will!"

"A group of birds make their home on the tree next door. They will wake you up like Cinderella every day."

Only after the grand tour was finished did Perry and Ferb finally get a chance to decide what room they wanted. Heinz had offered Ferb and the twins a room of their own now that their new home arrangement included more space, but Ferb quickly declined and clutched both Perry the Platydoll and Perry's leg for dear life. Perry also declined having the twins separated from him. Heinz had been right. The idea of having his baby sons in a different location left him uneasy and protective.

The Platynis' and Fletcher family ended up rooming together in the house like they did in the apartment. The guest bed was big enough to fit both Perry and Ferb, along with another small person or two infants, if they wanted to squeeze them in. The twins were placed in the one cradle together on the far corner of the room. The entire arrangement was similar, with a bit more of added space and emptiness, lots and lots of emptiness.

Everyone in the household bid their good nights to each other, minus Ferb and Vanessa who simply just waved, and journeyed the path to their rooms. Phineas, the little curious and talkative child that he was, followed after Ferb into their chosen guest room and continued chatting to the point that Heinz had to walk in and carry the little tyke out. Of course Phineas still talked over the older man's shoulder and finally waved bye when both Ferb and Perry were out of sight followed by a "Good night!" shouted across the hall.

A quick change into pajamas and a check-up on the twins later found Perry and Ferb finally on the cushiony softness of the guest bed as both of them flopped down on it childishly. They can't be blamed though. It has been a tiresome day with mixed emotions, concerns, slight panic and cheerfulness. Perry won't admit it, but he secretly cheered that Heinz and his family took all four of them into their home with arms wide opened. Sure, his pride still fought with him for getting help in the first place, but the outcome turned out better then he can ever hope. For one thing, they have a roof over their head still. For another, it wasn't Pinky who he asked for help, and that's a real life saver. Perry shuddered at the idea of owing one for Pinky, no matter how much he loved the guy.

Another bonus is Ferb having someone who understands him. Perry knows that Ferb isn't talkative, not because he is shy, but because it's his nature. He may not talk, but that doesn't mean he doesn't express himself. Perry is catching on, very slowly, but it's still something. Communication with Ferb has become easier over time, and since the birth of the twins it's been a huge step forward. When Ferb takes charge over the infants it gives Perry a chance to study. The motions, the actions, the facial expressions, his little cousin talks openly every day. It's just up to the viewer to look for the signs, and Phineas is the perfect onlooker. The little red-head child understands Ferb almost perfectly, and Perry has no idea how. From what he gathers when the two children interact with each other it almost looks like they've been glued to the hip since birth, as odd as that sounds. Maybe having a child like Phineas around is exactly what his little green-haired cousin needs. After all, both Phineas and Candace have experienced what Ferb is going through with the loss of his parents.

Perry's heart knotted at the thought. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. This is a moment to be happy. To cheer for the good things that are happening to them. Suddenly he felt a movement on the bed and his left side dipped down slowly with the mattress. Ferb had scooted closer to him and buried his head on his side. The older cousin smiled softly and lifted his left arm carefully over the child, wrapping it in a soft hug.

_Can't keep thinking of the past forever. We have to keep moving forward and see where life takes us._ Perry thought before drifting off for the night.

* * *

The next morning Perry found himself spread across the bed in an unprofessional manner. His legs took up the bottom corners of the mattress while his right arm was flung over the side and dangling in mid-air. His left arm rested over his head in a strange 'Damsel in distress' manner. It took him a few seconds to notice he wasn't currently in his apartment and a couple of more to remember that he was inside residence Doofenshmirtz. A weight rested on his chest and when he looked down he found Ferb's green tuff of hair all over his line of eye-sight. Half of his cousin's body was on him while the rest stayed touching the bed. Ferb's angle wasn't any better than his own. His tiny legs twisted in a way that shouldn't be possible and his right arm rested in a painful way from Perry's chest to the bed. Ferb sort of looked like a passed out drunk lying on his stomach, and it caused Perry to released quiet giggles. He couldn't help it. The image looked funny and since it was a kid doing the pose it just added cuteness to the act. Perry couldn't decide between saying aww or laughing, so he decided on somewhat controlled giggles that caused his chest to bounce and make the kid's head join along. Perry lost it at that. The motion was just too hilarious and he burst in laughter right then and there.

Ferb had a rude awakening when he felt his head move non-stop and turned only to find his older cousin laughing for no reason. Of course when he gave the older man a concerned stare it just caused him to turn his head to the side, hide his face with his hand and laugh even harder. Now Ferb was downright confused. What was so funny?

Perry kept laughing on and on. The face his cousin made, the green hair spiking everywhere in a crazed manner and the angle he still rested on? It was too much to handle. He looked like a drunken child waking up and trying to figure out what's going on by pulling a face and asking with his eyebrows. "Oh, God." He said between giggles. "Your face, I just, I can't!" His laughter succeeded in intensifying to the point that it even woke up the twins, and a bunch of baby rambling was heard in-between fits of noise.

Ferb had no idea what was going on and looked between Perry and the crib a couple of times before shrugging and readjusting his head on the man's chest again. This time facing him directly and snorting for his childish behavior.

The noise all three were making seemed to have signaled the other residents in the house that they were awake because a knock suddenly came upon their door and a voice soon followed. "Perry? Ferb and twins? I know you're awake in there! I made breakfast so you best come down here before we finish it!"

The voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look directly at the door. "Alright! We'll be there in a minute, Heinz!"

With the sound of retreating footsteps and the beginning signs of whimpering Perry got up, with a bit of struggle from having a four year old refusing to move, and made his way to the bathroom connected with the guest room. A quick freshen up on Perry's and Ferb's part, and a change of diaper with Ethan making it extremely difficult on Perry, and Max making Ferb look like an expert, and the family of four headed for the kitchen where the smell of homemade breakfast filled the entire floor.

"About time you four showed up. Phineas has already gone through half of the pancakes while talking non-stop about what a fun day he and Ferb will have." Was the first thing Heinz said when they reached the table. He was walking to the kitchen counter where a stack of pancakes stood in glory and brought it back along with two fresh plates.

The table they were all eating on was squared. Two of its sides were empty of bodies, but one had a plate set up with food on it already. The other two sides were taken by Phineas on his own and Candace with Vanessa next to her across from him. True to his word Phineas had a stack of pancakes and already ate through them. Candace and Vanessa had their own stack, smaller compared to his. Milk and orange juice was being served along with a couple of fruits. The moment Phineas saw the new additions walk into the kitchen he nearly jumped on his seat to wave at them. "Good morning, Mr. Perry! Good morning, Ferb and twins!"

It seemed _Ferb and twins_ was starting to become a trend in the household. Perry would have to agree since he knows for a fact that Ferb won't go anywhere without the infants. For a second it felt like Perry was in a reality show and they were all the stars. It made him freeze for a moment before continuing to the table. _What an odd thought_.

"Well come on and join the rest of us." Heinz motioned with his hand full of plates to the table for the four of them to sit down. Perry obliged.

He picked the side that was currently empty and maneuvered Ethan to sit peacefully on his lap. The infant looked around the table with eyes wide opened and curious. He giggled when he spotted Ferb taking a seat next to Phineas and angling Max on his own lap. Max also gazed curiously at the table and the people sitting around it. He didn't exactly giggle like Ethan, but he did smile at them all. He even reached out his small, bulgy hands to reach for a salt shaker nearby but was denied the action when Ferb pulled him back gently, making it impossible to go the distance. Instead he decided to blow a raspberry in response.

Heinz reached the table and placed the two plates in front of his two capable guests. The stack of pancakes placed on the center of the table. "I have the twin's bottles ready over there." The doctor pointed at the bottles that rested innocently on the counter close by. "I hope you don't mind." He continued. "I saw the formulas and couldn't help it." He scratched the side of his chin sheepishly.

Perry shook his head quickly and smiled at him, almost giving him a look of gratefulness. "You're a life saver." And Heinz really is, obviously since the house issue, but the first thing Perry wants to do the moment he wakes up is have something in his belly. Otherwise he won't function properly.

"Glad to hear it. Now, bon appetit. Breakfast is served." Heinz replied with a horrible, broken French accent, causing Perry to shake his head but smile none the less and dig in.

Heinz made a run back for the bottles and handed them over to Perry and Ferb, who eagerly took them and handed them over to the squirming twins on their laps. A few resistance, kicks and raspberries later and the twins happily fed on the bottles and started to doze off, giving the cousins a chance to enjoy their own breakfast, and boy did they enjoy it. The pancakes they tasted must have been the best pancakes in the world because the next thing the Doofenshmirtz and Flynn family knew was the stack of pancakes disappearing lightning quick. Heinz even thought it was a good thing that he and his children started breakfast early, or they wouldn't have food for themselves.

Breakfast was finished with the noise of Phineas' adventures taking up the entire conversation. At one point Vanessa asked if she could hold one of the twins and Perry handed over Ethan to her. With a quick tip about how to properly hold a baby from Perry and how to feed from her father, Vanessa quickly became an expert in minutes. Ferb absolutely refused to let go of his bundle. Even to the point where Perry could have sworn he saw his little cousin snarl at the very thought, and then the impossible happen.

Phineas looked around the table and even checked under it, trying to locate something amiss. No one at the table could figure out why and Heinz was about to ask when Phineas looked directly at Ferb in question. His face scrunched up in confusion. "Where's Perry?"

Everyone around the table looked to the human Perry simultaneously, even Ferb. Even Perry was confused by the question and looked down at himself for good measure, making sure he was truly there. Everyone looked back at Phineas, but the child's gaze was still on Ferb. It took Ferb a few seconds to completely understand the meaning behind the question, but once he did his eyes opened wide in shock and he practically jumped out of the chair, and to avoid injuring Max, he gave the infant to the human Perry next to him, and ran upstairs.

Before anyone could even question or wrap their mind around what just happened Ferb came running back with a new bundle wrapped tightly in his arms. Perry the Platydoll was carried with pride into the kitchen and gave everyone a lopsided, innocent stare. Everyone besides Phineas and Ferb let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding when the Platydoll was gently placed on the table. With the family all accounted for breakfast continued until everyone had their share and cleaned up to start their day.

Perry's day was going to consist on trying to find a day care that has experience with watching over infants. He already had a feeling that half of the day cares he already listed weren't going to meet his expectations. If he was cautious before with Ferb he is even worse now with two babies added. Is there even a day care out there good enough to care for his children?

"He really does care about that Platypus." Heinz suddenly said next to him.

"Mhm? Oh, yeah." Perry answered, watching the children make their way to the living room. Ferb held Perry the Platydoll tightly with Phineas, and Vanessa took Ethan with her and Candace. Human Perry still held the now sleeping Max in his arms. "Probably cares about that doll more than me." He tried joking.

"Probably, but he did pick a good name though."

Perry only nodded at his statement. There is more behind the saying and he knew exactly what Heinz was trying to proclaim. Sweet talker, ey?

"Anyways, I wanted to ask, Perry. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was going to look for a day care." He answered. "I need to find someone to look after my mischievous kids while I go off and hunt down bad guys, or better yet finish paper work." He turned his gaze to look at the doctor, the baby in his arms started to slowly doze off in-between their conversation. "I'm not a freeloader, I assure you. Let me just quickly get everything together and I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"Whoa, slow down there, hero. I said you can stay as long as you need to. I'm not going to kick you out. I was just asking because I might have a suggestion for you." At Perry's questioning eyebrow he continued. "I have someone who takes good care of the kids when I go off to work. I could ask her if she can handle three more."

This caught Perry's attention. If Heinz lets this person take care of his kids than surely she must be good. "And this someone can take care of infants?"

"Probably. Want me to ring her up so you can check for yourself?"

"Please?"

"Hang on a moment." Heinz disappeared from his spot next to Perry and came back with a phone in his hand. He was already talking through it and telling the person through the other line that he had a friend who needs help. Even from the distance Perry could hear the other person's voice. She sounded sweet, very caring, definitely motherly and foreign. Heinz shot the phone right at Perry's face and waved for him to grab it. "You have questions." Was all he told him.

"Hello?" Perry said once the phone was next to his ear.

"_Hello, Mr. Platynis? I'm Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Heinz said that you want to know if I can take care of your children while you work." _

"Huh, yeah, yes, I do, and Perry is fine, mam. I don't want to seem rude or anything, but can you care for infants? Twin infants to be exact?"

"_It's quiet alright."_ Her soft voice came through the phone. The accent, Perry wasn't exactly sure, sounded a bit Yiddish. So, Jewish most likely. _"I have a child of my own, a daughter, she was a handful as a baby, but I managed it. I can care for your kids as if they were my own." _

"That's great to hear. Do you have any specific times? I'm a detective and I get called in at different times or stay really late."

"_Oh, sure. I can adjust my times any day of the week. I might have a bit of trouble during the night, but I might manage." _

"A bit of trouble during the night, huh?" Night shifts weren't exactly a problem at the moment. His boss had promised to keep the night shifts out for as long as he could when Ferb first moved in with him, but he can't avoid the problem forever.

"I might have a solution." Heinz suddenly interrupted. "My work doesn't involve me working night shifts. If you end up stuck with one I can take care of Ferb and the twins for you. We're all staying in the same place anyway. Might as well."

"That… can actually help me a lot." Perry told him. No point in rejecting his offer now that everything has gone this far. He needed help and he needed it now. His pride will only make it worse for him.

"_So, what is your final decision?"_ Vivian asked through the phone.

"Let me talk to my boss and I'll give you a call when to expect the herd of children."

"_I'll be waiting for the call."_ She hanged up before Perry could even say his thanks for her time, but he figured he could thank her properly when they meet face to face. He has to meet her after all. Can't have his kids in the hands of someone he doesn't even know how they look.

"Soooooo?" Heinz asked once he took the phone from him.

"I'll give Monogram a call and see when it's alright to go back to work. Knowing him, it will probably be tomorrow." Perry sighed in exaggerated pity. His vacation is going to be over. No more excuses now. He's going to have to work his butt off to make up for lost time. Hopefully that intern didn't really take his spot.

"No more slacking now, huh?"

"Nope, no more slacking. Bad guys don't get caught on their own, and hopefully Pinky hasn't harassed the intern to the point of therapy."

Heinz gave him a concern look. "Pinky?"

"My partner. The pink-haired menace is worse than a child, but he's a darn good detective. Sometimes even better than me or Peter, my other grumpy and somewhat stuck-up partner."

"Sounds fun?" Heinz commented.

"You get used to it. They're like a bad virus that you grow immune over time and just have on your side." Perry explained, or at least tried to. He can't really describe his relationship with his two partners. It's childish, yet irritating. A thorn on his side that becomes a thorn he can't live without.

"That's… one way to put it."

"Come on, I weirded myself out with my own explanation. Don't make me say even stranger things." _Like how I find you attractive, even though I probably shouldn't_.

"Let's go then. Phineas is starting to talk everyone's ears off. We can't let them all suffer on their own."

"Share the pain, huh?"

"Yeah, share the pain."


	12. Papa

"I changed my mind. I don't think I can do this." Perry said as he tried to keep up with Heinz's insanely large footsteps while balancing two small seats with babies strapped on with both his hands.

It was finally the dreaded morning Perry had come to fear since the previous day. He was finally returning back to work with the detectives, police and his dreaded partner Pinky. Perry doesn't believe he can do this. He's been absent from work for almost a month that he's gotten used to waking up without an obligation to get ready. He's also terrified at the thought of returning back and getting jumped by Pinky, even by Peter if it's a bad day, if worse comes to shove by Monogram if it's an absolutely terrible and deadly day. All of those thoughts are terrifying, but the one that downright scares the living daylights out of him? Leaving Ferb and the twins for the first time since the bundles arrived.

Right now Heinz was leading him down the walkway to Vivian's house. The place was located just down the road from Heinz's own home. A five minute walk there. Both of them brought their own separate vehicles and both were parked next to the sidewalk. Heinz had taken Phineas, Candace and Vanessa while Perry naturally took Ferb and the twins. Once on the walkway, Heinz had taken the lead with the girls following him closely. Phineas waited for Ferb, who carried Perry the Platydoll proudly while he allowed Perry the Human to carry the twins in, before walking beside him and commencing the daily ear talking off act.

"It will be fine. You'd think catching bad guys would prepare you for almost anything." Heinz commented when he reached the front door and knocked.

"Yeah well, you'd think after everything that has happened in my life nothing would surprise me anymore. Godzilla could walk down the street and I wouldn't even blink an eye."

"Godzilla is around?" The pointy nosed man asked feigning surprise.

"Oh yeah, he got tired of Japan and decided to attack America and their cartoons, talk about freedom and their cheap King of Monsters version.

"That monster." Both men laughed at their own supposed wittiness that they failed to notice the front door opened and a figure stood there with a smaller figure besides her. Perry even failed to realize that Heinz had successfully distracted him from continuing his _'I can't do this'_ rambling.

"Good morning, Heinz. You are right on time like always, and you must be Perry Platynis?" Heinz and Perry turned simultaneously to the foreign voice. One in greeting while the other in question.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Vivian? Correct?" Perry answered and asked. Looking at the Vivian character Perry found she looked… welcoming, her warm nature practically floated around her because of her large smile and kind eyes while her outfit radiated motherhood. She wore a white shirt with an orange jacket over it and maroon pants with sandals. Her long black, curly hair was tied behind with a soft green ribbon.

On her side Perry finally noticed the little figure that stepped outside and now had her full attention on him. She wore a little pink dress similar to that of Candace's, but her pink had a darker shade to it and the sleeves were white instead and her small shoes were the same pink as her dress. She had a huge ribbon on her head that did nothing to tie down her black hair falling everywhere. Her eyes though, they shined impossibly bright, almost as bright as Phineas' eyes, if not brighter.

"Yes, that is me. It's nice to meet you as well, and this is my daughter, Isabella."

Perry looked at her. "Hello, Isabella, I'm Perry. This man right here," He pointed at Ferb. "is Ferb, and these two," He lifted both twins separately this time. "Are Ethan and Max. I'm leaving them here for you and your mom to watch over. I hope that's alright."

Isabella looked at the two infants and even she couldn't fight off their dangerous charm. She smiled and waved at them, as if hoping they would wave back, and then looked up at Perry and nodded.

"We'll take good care of them, rest assure." Vivian said as she moved forward and reached out to grab both twins from Perry. He handed them over with a little bit of fight and couldn't bear to let go, but once he saw Phineas talking animatedly to the entire group of children with Isabella leading them inside, Phineas behind her, Ferb walking next to him with Vanessa and Candace entering last, he had no choice but to give in.

Perry called to Ferb for him to come back and take the baby bag full of materials, who eagerly complied, before officially leaving the Garcia-Shapiro household.

"Everything the twins will need are in the bag I just handed to Ferb." Perry informed her. "I'll come and pick them up as soon as I can. Thank you so much for this."

"It's no trouble at all. Now, you both best be going. There is work to do out there."

Heinz at that exact moment looked at the time on his phone and smacked the side of his head with his hand. "I better get going if I want to make it on time!" He turned and started speed-walking his way back to his car before turning again to see Perry already inside his car. He shouted his goodbye to Vivian and drove off. Perry followed behind him for a couple of blocks before turning to the opposite direction.

* * *

"Perry! My crime fighting compadre and the love of my life! How I've missed you so, chico!" Was the first thing Pinky said before running up and hugging the life out of Perry the moment he walked into the office floor. He couldn't even return the hug to the pink-haired menace because both his arms got trapped on his sides from the assault.

"Pinky, man. It's good to see you too, but I kind of need air to function."

"Nah, you'll find another way. You don't need oxygen to live." Saying that, Pinky still released him from his hold and left a hand on his partner's shoulder as he turned around. "Pete! Check it out. Look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence again!"

Peter sat in his desk and didn't even bat an eyelash at their direction. His face lacked any emotion while he looked at his papers as if they held the answer to the world. "An honor." Was his only reply.

"Don't let his open expressions fool you. He's been crying none stop the moment you left us." Pinky told Peter.

"If I was, they were tears of joy." Peter commented.

Pinky shrugged. "Still counts."

Suddenly Pinky turned and gave Perry a serious look that was rarely ever expressed on his face. "So? What's the news, daddy?"

Perry groaned at his saying and even covered his face to make it look like he didn't know him. "Please, for the love of anything that you haven't tormented, do _not_ call me that again."

"Hey, I never had a reason to call you dad of any sorts. Might as well take advantage of it. Anyways, what's going on with your achievement in life? Babies, huh? That's a huge jump. You named one after me, right?"

"As difficult as it was to make this hard and difficult decision, Pinky, I went against my better judgment and didn't name one after you. I pray that you won't smite me with candy and beg for forgiveness if it comes to it."

"Praying denied." Pinky quickly answered. "No amount of begging will ever make me forgive you and I will forever curse you with stepping on Legos every day of your life, but that doesn't mean you can't shower me with gifts in the attempt for redemption."

"Funny. Here I thought my punishment would be worse than that. Returning to your questions, life is coming together. Those monsters are worse than TV makes them appear. Thankfully, Ferb is a huge help, so it wasn't that bad."

"Great! It's good to hear the little man taking action. Someone has to look after the kids and you."

Just when Perry was about to retaliate, another worker walked down the opening of office tables caught his attention. This worker, compared to everyone around them, looked young, younger than Pinky young. His light brown hair curled all around his head while his big purple framed glasses took up half of his face. Freckles were evident on his cheeks, and he wore a similar style to Pinky, the rebel that he was. He wasn't wearing his jacket and only had a white shirt and purple-gray pants with orange sneakers to make up for the uniform.

"Carl!" Pinky shouted at the young worker, grabbing his attention. "Come over here and meet the man of the hour!"

The Carl worker took one good look at Perry, who was now being presented like the Queen of England by Pinky, and smiled openly while walking to their direction. He extended his arm in greeting when he reached them. "Detective Perry Platynis, correct? It's an honor to finally meet you. I heard so much about you from Detective Chinchua."

"Did I mention the kid is extremely formal?" Pinky openly whispered to Perry, making sure everyone heard him. "No matter what I say I can't make him call me Pinky. He makes me feel old, Perry. Tell him to stop, maybe he'll listen to you."

Perry chose to ignore him for now and answered the new detective instead. "Yep, the one and only Perry at your service. I hope you've been hearing good things about me from our pink-haired hazard."

"Oh yes. Nothing but praises every day since I started."

"I had my share of compliments about you. According to Pinky you're a prodigy that already helped solved a number of cases. If it's true I hope you weren't aiming to take my spot."

Carl made a face that looked like he choked up for a second from the blunt statement. "O-of course not! No, I wasn't aiming to take your spot at all! Honest. I'm just an intern working to get college credit."

"Whoa, calm down now. Breathe. I was kidding. Sorry, after you spent years partnered up with this tyrant," He pointed at Pinky. "you tend to tease without even realizing it."

"Why, he learns from the best." Pinky commented to himself. "If it wasn't for me these two here," He gestured at Perry and Peter. "would be bored out of their minds." Suddenly he pushed himself away from Perry and walked over to stand besides Carl. He had to duck down a little because, as it turned out, he was taller than the intern, and looked openly at Peter while talking directly at Carl's ear. "You didn't hear it from me, but Pete boy over there once _smiled _at one of my jokes."

Carl actually showed surprise at the information and looked between both detectives in awe. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I'm that good." Pinky praised. "Look, I even caught it on camera." He pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open to show Carl the rarest photo in the world. The photo of Peter showing a genuine and beautiful smile. At least form his opinion it was beautiful.

Before he could though, he saw from the corner of his eye Peter's figure standing up suddenly and jumping at his direction, reaching his hand out directly for the phone. Pinky was too fast however, and he wasn't about to let Peter erase one of his most prized possessions.

"Ah, ah, ah, no grabbin, Pete boy." Pinky taunted as he gained a fair distance from Peter's reach. He noticed the white-striped brunette's face twisting in annoyance and embarrassment while also sprouting a blush that made him look like a plushie in Pinky's mind.

"You said you deleted that photo." Peter growled with no threat. His voice radiating humiliation more than anything.

"I _may_ have lied." Pinky said before suddenly turning and speed walking away, shifting into a full blown jog when Peter decided to actually pursue and shouting a "Get back here, Chinchua!" before disappearing from Perry's and Carl's line of sight.

Carl watched them both jog off in utter shock. From day one of his internship Detective Pandernick behaved with nothing more than strictness and professionalism. It scared him to the point that he dreaded ever having to speak, or work with him. Detective Chinchua still behaved about the same, but he limited it down to only jokes. Not actual running in the office. The fact that they both broke through the image that Carl had made up for them on the day that Detective Platynis returned left him in amazement.

"Just another day in the office." Detective Platynis commented from his side. "You'd think they would throw me a party or something on the day I get back, instead of running off and flirting with each other."

"E-excuse me?"

Perry looked at the intern in question before realizing that the kid probably wasn't as open minded as him or his partners. He better keep it down before he scares him away. "Nothing, never mind."

"Platynis, and the Intern. I hope you're working on something besides just standing there and watching Chinchua and Pandernick behave like love-sick children." Came Monogram's helpful and conversation changing voice from behind them both.

"Good morning, boss. What a pleasant reunion." Monogram didn't really pay much attention to him and simply started walking towards his own office. "Boss? And my pile of paperwork that I'm sure I'm going to enjoy for the rest of the day?" Perry looked at his desk and found it completely empty. No papers, no folders, nada. Where was his torture?

"Check under your desk, Platynis." Monogram answered without turning. And Perry did. Under his desk were the piles, and piles of folders innocently staring at him and waiting to make his life miserable. Monogram, before he fully disappeared in his office and did who knows what, looked back and him and said "It's good to have you back, Platynis." before disappearing, leaving Perry with a happy feeling of pride.

He sat down and lifted the entire stack onto his desk. The stack turned out to be taller than his own computer monitor and made him groan for the rest of the day. Carl bid a quick farewell and complimented the honor of finally meeting him before disappearing. Pinky and Peter returned after a while. One looking triumphant while the other looked irritated. Looks like Pinky managed to ward of Peter from deleting the photo.

The entire day continued off as if Perry never left. The only new feature was Carl appearing and disappearing on the strangest times. He carried paper work, he carried coffee mugs, he carried clip boards. Seems he carried almost anything that was required around the office. Intern apparently means errand boy.

Perry ended up leaving his work much later than he had anticipated. Once he was officially finished for the day he practically rushed out of the building and skid over the hood of his car to enter the driver's seat. If anyone ever claims that he speed the entire way to the Garcia-Shapiro household he will deny it completely. He wasn't speeding. He was simply in a hurry and going 10-15 over the speed limit seemed like a fair amount to drive on.

When he did finally reach the household he was relieved that the door opened for him after the first three initial knocks, and to add icing on the cake the one to open it was none other than Ferb, who eagerly jumped into his arms.

"Hey, bud. I missed you too. Were you good for Miss Vivian?" He received a nod as his answered.

Just then, another figure appeared on the doorway and, to Perry's surprise, the figure had Perry the Platydoll in his small arms. "Hi, Mr. Perry!"

"Hello, Phineas. Did you have an exciting day?"

Before Phineas could answer him and start the never ending story of how fun and awesome his day was, Vivian appeared behind him carrying the twins on their car seats. Both of them were happily asleep from the look of it.

"Hello, Mr. Perry, how was your day?"

"Please, just Perry, and my day was full of filing and paperwork. I managed to survive though, so it's all good. How were the twins?"

"They were little angels. I hardly did anything. Little Ferb here took over the moment you and Heinz left. Even Vanessa took over and they both had a race on who could prepare a bottle the fastest. Ferb was simply fantastic."

"Yeah." Perry felt proud at what she was saying. Ferb may only be his cousin, but their relationship is somehow changing to something more. Perry felt protective, felt proud, felt joy when Ferb did things. The same way he feels for his twin sons. Could it be that his parental instincts was starting to qualify for Ferb as well?

From the way he felt Ferb tighten his hold around his neck he would have to say yes, and with his detective abilities, Ferb is starting to see him as more than a cousin too.

"Will you be taking Phineas, Candace and Vanessa as well?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here already, I might as well. Get these rascals out of your hair."

"I'll go and fetch the rest then." She disappeared behind the doorway and returned back with the two girls and the baby bag. Isabella also tagged along and waved goodbye to all of them before the somewhat forming family piled inside Perry's car.

Heinz had given him a copy of the house key the day before and Perry was grateful for it. Once they arrived at the Doofenshmirtz household everyone went 'last one's a rotten egg' before Perry even managed to get out of his car. With impatient children waiting for him he had to move fast. Unbuckling the twins as fast and as quiet as he could, Perry finally reached the door which exploded the moment he unlocked it from children trying to push their way inside. Heinz's children seemed to already have a routine because suddenly they all ran upstairs and didn't come down until minutes later with fresh pajamas and a hankering for some TV and snacks. Ferb, catching on to the family's antics, mimicked their actions and came back with his own pajamas and helped Perry with the twins before actually settling on the couch.

It took hours before Heinz himself even arrived home, but when he did he was flooded with small arms wanting hugs. Vanessa didn't move from her spot on the couch though. The small arms came from both Phineas and Candace. Perry greeted him from his spot on the couch and when Heinz walked over to him, he practically collapsed on it.

While the children continued to watch a cartoon of a talking sponge and starfish. Perry and Heinz talked about their day and what random incidents it consisted of. Turns out, while Perry's day was full of paperwork and corny jokes from Pinky, Heinz's day was boring to the max (And he's not talking about his son Max). Heinz apparently doesn't get along with his co-workers. And if he did, they weren't the type of co-workers who joke around like Pinky did. These co-workers were boring and dead serious. Heinz had to make his day eventful by talking to his patients' parents or the patients themselves. Perry almost pitied him. At least his work had some sort of fun in it. Even if it was also dangerous.

When the hour of bed time came around, Heinz ushered all the stubborn children to their beds. Even making Perry turn it too. He tried fighting, he really did, but after a day full of reading and writing Perry wanted nothing more than to turn in for the day, and so he did.

This pattern continued on for weeks.

Perry wasn't planning on staying for this long, but after the third week what was the point of moving anymore?

While his money wasn't coming in to pay bills yet, he helped out in others ways he could. Assisting in shopping was one. He also watched over the children when Heinz was called in suddenly during the night. He apparently didn't just work in the clinic, he also worked from his home. Heinz had gained a reputation around his neighborhood and when somebody needed his help they would go straight to his front door, and he would never turn them down.

In the past Heinz would always call Vivian if he thought treating the patient would take all night. If it was a quick visit he would take the entire family, sleep deprived and all. Now that Perry was here, however, he could leave them all to their sleep and become the only one loosing shut eye for the night.

Perry also discovered the Doofenshmirtz's father-daughter arrangements as well. To his surprise, Vanessa doesn't completely stay with Heinz. She also goes off and stays with her mother as well. According to what he was told, Vanessa stays two weeks with her mother and only one with her father. Perry just so happened to have showed up on her week with her father. The house felt strangely empty when it lacked one of its children, and Candace seemed quieter when she left. Even Ferb was affected. Without his daily dose of rivalry, Ferb felt lacking. Vanessa always challenged him with the twins, but when she wasn't with them, he felt a little lost. After some time you just get used to things a certain way.

Even without Vanessa, Ferb started to open up more and more because of Phineas. Not open up as in start talking more, because he still hardly said words, but his hand movements, his actions, the way he allows Phineas to answer for him more than half of the time.

The memory of his parents' accident was still fresh in his mind, but now he found reasons to be happy and put a smile on. Phineas made his life an adventure every day, Vanessa gave him a reason to keep fighting for his right to bottle feed Ethan, Candace watched over him when she felt their adventure could turn dangerous, and above all, Perry was there the moment things turned horrible for him.

He knows Perry isn't his dad, but he still felt like a dad. Ethan and Max are Perry's sons, and they feel like brothers to him. Shouldn't that make Perry his dad too? If Perry _is_ his dad should he call him dad? Dad was dad, does that make Perry papa?

Ferb nodded in his head. The information fits. If Perry _feels_ like a papa then he _is_ a papa.

Yes, Perry is papa.

Ferb never dared to actually call Perry papa though. He doesn't know if Perry will like it, but he also doesn't call Perry, Perry. He is either papa, or nothing else.

He slipped one day though.

Perry never came to pick them up from Miss Vivian's house. Instead it was Phineas' dad who did. He told Ferb that Perry was going to be late because he was being a superhero and catching a bad guy. Ferb still worried though.

Nighttime came and still no sign of Perry.

Ferb did his job and looked after the children, but became Vanessa was there she took over most of it, giving Ferb a chance to sit on the couch with Perry the Platydoll and wait for Perry to come home.

Phineas, Candace and Vanessa already turned in for the night, and the twins were asleep before then. Still no sign of Perry.

Mr. Doof told him that Perry will show up any minute, but the time changed from 12 to 1, and 1 to 2.

What if Perry never showed up? What if he left him, just like his mom and dad did too?

Tears were falling down from his eyes before Ferb even noticed Heinz had sat next to him and held him closely. Ferb didn't even care that he wasn't Perry. Right now Perry wasn't here to hold him, and he may never will.

Without even realizing it, Ferb buried his face into Heinz's chest and started to cry into the night. His cries weren't loud enough to wake anyone up, but they weren't silent either to not be heard.

Heinz was at a loss. He had no idea what to do or even say. He had come to know Ferb to be more intelligent than a normal four year old. The child will instantly figure out that he was lying if he tried to sooth him down with false words, and possibly make it worse. He's not lying when he said that Perry was coming, he just didn't know when exactly he will show up.

The child was in distress. This is exactly how Phineas and Candace reacted when Heinz didn't pick them up from Vivian on time, close to the day their parents were taken away. The only thing that will calm him down is seeing Perry, and Heinz _really_ needs Perry to show up right now. There is only so much a child could take.

And as if his prayers were answered the sound from the lock opening came and in entered Perry who, the moment he heard Ferb's cries, rushed inside and didn't even look at Heinz for an explanation to his crying.

"Ferb?"

Upon hearing the voice, Ferb quickly detached himself from Heinz and basically jumped on Perry. His arms held tightly around him and were clearly not letting go anytime soon. The child buried his face on the side of the older man's neck and let his tears pile up and wet his shirt. "Papa."

Perry froze in shock. Not staring at anything in particular and repeating what he had just heard, or at least thought he had heard, in his head.

Ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms gently around the small body and held him protectively. He had no words to say, and once he recovered enough from his initial shock he looked at Heinz for answers.

"He waited all night for you." Heinz told him. "He wouldn't leave the couch until he was absolutely sure you were returning."

Perry put the pieces together. Ferb thought he wasn't going to return, just like his parents. He was worried sick. Heinz stayed with him all throughout the night, trying to calm him down. Ferb just called him papa.

"The drug bust turned out to be longer than we thought. I-" The teal-haired man didn't know why he was trying to explain himself.

"You don't have to tell us. We know nothing is ever exact. He was just worried is all." Heinz stood up, as did Perry, and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder while also softly petting the child's head in reassurance.

"Go and get some sleep. You both look horrible."

Perry couldn't agree more and started heading towards their room, but before walking up the stairs he looked back to Heinz. "Thank you, for staying with him."

The man simply nodded and watched the pair walk up the stairs together.


	13. Back to School

Many things changed between them the day Ferb called Perry his papa for the first time. Perry never went against the name because, how can he? He doesn't want to replace the child's dad, but at the same time he doesn't want to deny him his comfort. Ferb feels comfortable calling him this. The word just rolls off his tongue, on the rare occasions that he even says words, without restraint or hesitation. It's like Ferb _wants_ to call him dad but has been too scared of Perry's reaction to do so.

Now, however, since Perry never said anything against it on that night he arrived late his little cousin has been spreading the word around the house as if he'd said it all his life. The moment Phineas caught wind of it he started to join in on the papa calling too.

The red head child didn't understand the meaning behind mom and dad, and that it involved them being married or otherwise been together at one point. He just figures that since his parents were living together in the same house with him, they are titled mom and dad naturally. The same thing goes with Isabella and her mother. He sees them living together, and Isabella's mom is the oldest, thus resulting in her being mom and Isabella daughter.

Put that logic on Perry and Heinz, and you have a recipe for embarrassment and intense blushing, lots and lots of blushing.

Phineas heard Ferb call Perry papa, placed the parental logic he built up from his head, and came to the conclusion that since Heinz and Perry were living together, and Heinz was his dad, that would make Perry his mom. But since Perry was a boy he couldn't call him mom, so he followed Ferb's lead and decided to call Perry his papa as well.

On the first day he did it was morning and Perry had just walked down for breakfast with Max in his arms and Ethan in Ferb's. Everything was going normal. Heinz greeted him, Vanessa waved, Candace smiled and Phineas beamed before saying "Good morning, Papa!"

Perry stopped in his tracks, did a double take between Phineas and Heinz, making sure he heard what he just heard, before looking at Ferb as if he was the one responsible. The child didn't even paid him any attention and simply walked over and sat next to Phineas, as if his friend calling Perry papa was the most natural thing in the world.

Heinz looked at Phineas as if he gained two heads. Once Perry sat down in his usual table spot he went ahead and asked what the two adults had in mind.

"Phineas? Why did you just call Perry papa?"

The child gave him a shocking look. As if someone questioning his logic that most certainly everyone follows was too hard to believe. "Because Perry is papa. Papa lives with us, and he is Ferb's papa too. You're dad, making papa mom, but we can't call him mom, so he is papa."

To all the children surrounding the table the logic seemed sound. Ferb didn't go against his saying, and both Vanessa and Candace actually looked to be thinking through it.

To the two male adults however, sound was far from it. Perry actually blushed at the explanation, especially the mom part, and even ducked his head while hiding half of his face in shame with his free hand. Heinz looked positively stunned with a side of embarrassment. While he understood what the child was saying, his mind couldn't grasp how he even came up with such a description.

"Dad? If Phineas is calling Mr. Perry papa, does that make him our papa too?" Sweet little Candace asked once her mind came up with a thought from her brother's musing.

Vanessa didn't say anything, but her face showed she had the same question on her mind, which left Heinz frozen on the spot. How is he going to explain this?

"He's not-, well, I-I mean. He probably could be your papa, not that I am saying he is, because he isn't, or at least I don't think he wants to be. I'm just-, I'll just stop talking and let him explain." Humiliating himself enough for a year, Heinz placed the spotlight on Perry and all the children looked at him for an answer.

Perry, who was still recovering from his first initial blush, had the faint color still there and shot Heinz a traitorous look before looking at the children from his left and right.

"Well, I, I don't mind, per say. It doesn't necessarily make me your… papa, but that doesn't mean you can't call me that. I mean, if you want to call me papa… I'm all for it, but are you sure your dad won't mind?"

All the children returned their gazes at their initial victim. Heinz looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Perry found the reaction… relieving almost. If it's taking him a while to answer that means that Heinz is actually thinking it over. He's not disgusting with the thought of having to share parental titles with another man, or be mistaken for a couple, of sorts.

"I don't mind." Heinz said rather too quickly, and before the adults could say anything else to make their humiliation worse, Phineas literary beamed out of his chair and lit up the kitchen with his bright smile. "That means you're Daddy Doof," He looked at Heinz. "and Papa Perry." He looked at Perry.

With a new conversation distraction in his hands, Perry took it without hesitation. "Daddy Doof?"

The other adult sighed. "On the first day, I told them my full name. The only thing they memorized was Doof in Doofenshmirtz. Before they called me dad, they were calling me Doof. It just kind of stuck."

"I'll bet."

And that's how Perry came to be known as Papa Perry in the Doofenshmirtz household. Phineas and Ferb were all for it while Candace said it once in a while. She enjoyed he idea of having two parents again, and she really likes Mr. Perry. If Mr. Perry becomes her papa then that means Ferb and the twins will become her brothers, just like Vanessa became her sister. If it means more siblings, then she says go for it.

Vanessa was a different story. She flat out refused to call him anything but Mr. Perry, not that Perry minded because, really, it's not like he was in a relationship with her father. All the children were doing it because it was their way of thinking. On top of that, Vanessa still had an actual mother to call and return too, so Perry wasn't anything but an extra addition to the house to her.

The same thing was said about Ferb and refusing to call Heinz Daddy Doof. He wasn't against the idea. In fact, he was all for it if it meant he would get two parents again. It's just too early to start calling him anything parentally. Doof sat with him when Ferb cried and held him close, all bonus points for parent material. And Ferb may be just a child, but he's an observant child. He can see the way his papa looked at Doof. The same way his dad looked at mom.

Doof will be his parent soon, and until then Ferb isn't going to call him dad just yet.

And Ferb was absolutely right. From the way Heinz reacted when the kids decided to name them parents, Perry was positive that the man harbored some form of feelings for him.

The way they behaved at home, the way they cared for their kids, the way they looked out for the other. If Pinky were to witness any of it, he would say they were practically married already. Good thing they haven't entered the bickering phase of the marriage yet, otherwise Pinky would have a field trip with none stop 'you fight like an old married couple' left and right.

The only thing that is holding him back from making a move is the possibility that Heinz was agreeing to all of it to be nice. The man showed interest, but the interest could also a best friend kind of interest. According to some two guys can't be official best friends unless they act like a couple every now and then. Pinky makes that statement absolutely true.

Perry's going to need a bit more studying before he officially comes to the conclusion of whether Heinz Doofenshmirtz was interest in Perry Platynis romantically, or in a friendly manner.

If Perry were to kiss Heinz out of nowhere, how would the doctor react?

* * *

On a particular Sunday, where the entire make-shift family were all currently cozying up on the couch and Perry had an early shift that already ended, a strange caller ID showed up on his phone that he didn't recognize.

Perry excused himself and walked over to the kitchen to muffle down the sound the TV was blaring. Answering it, the last person he would have expected, and completely forgotten, talked through.

"Hello, Mr. Platynis?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Mrs. Kennel. I'm the agent who called for Ferb's temporary guardianship."

"Of course! Good evening Mrs. Kennel. Are you calling for a checkup?"

"I am actually. If you still currently reside in Danville I am in the area. I'm just going to see if Ferb is in a stable environment and check how he is psychologically developing."

"Alright, I'm still in Danville. My current address is 1313 Mockingbird Ln. I should warn you, since the day I got Ferb there has been new additions to the family."

"When I arrive I'll be more than happy to be introduced to the new additions. I'll be there shortly." And with that she hanged up, leaving Perry to think about what will be occurring soon and raising panic in his head.

Mrs. Kennel doesn't know that Perry is currently living with a _friend_. A _male friend_ to make it worse. What if she mistakes them as a couple and attempts to take Ferb away? Thinking that his environment isn't suited for raising children.

"Is something wrong?"

Perry jumped at the voice and whipped back to see Heinz standing right behind him.

"Nothing. I just got a call from the agency that made me Ferb's temporary guardianship. An agent is coming over to see how Ferb is doing."

"Then it should be a piece of cake!" Perry looked at him for an explanation. "As far as I can tell Ferb is happy here. He has Phineas to play with, he has you as a papa and he was baby brothers. What's there to worry about?"

_The fact that I'm living with another man_ Perry thought, but didn't say.

"You think it's going to be alright?"

"Nothing will go wrong."

And Heinz was right, nothing really did go wrong.

When Mrs. Kennel arrived, with her glorified suit, tied back red hair, shining green eyes and the authority that can send any armature police running, the first thing she did was eye up the house left and right. Then she wandered around without giving Perry, or Heinz for that matter, a second look. She seemed to find the house adequate or something because she then arrived to the living room and eyed the bundle of children all surrounding the couch before looking at Perry and keeping her eyes on Heinz.

All of a sudden, as if by magic, she smiled at the pair, and all the tension in the house simply melted away. The children relaxed, the adult males loosened their shoulders and she extended her hand out to greet them both.

"Mr. Platynis, a pleasure to meet you again."

"Pleasure is all mine."

She looked at Heinz for a second before repeating the process. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Kennel. Are you an acquaintance of Mr. Platynis?"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz." He answered her. "And yes, I'm a friend."

Somehow, Perry wasn't exactly sure, a knowing twinkle shined on her eyes, as if she just figure out a puzzle but wouldn't hand over the answers. "It's a pleasure to meet then."

"Likewise."

"So, Mr. Platynis. From what I have gathered Ferb not only is in a stable home, but he is developing wonderfully. Just by standing here with your family is making me want to relax and enjoy the day away."

As if he understood why Mrs. Kennel arrived in the first place Ferb walked over to the three adults and looked up at her with interest. In his arms rested Ethan who also looked at her in curiosity.

"Hello there Ferb, and who is this?"

Perry was about to answer for him and explain that the infant was one of the additions he mentioned on the phone, but to everyone's surprise, Ferb spoke out. "Ethan."

"My, talkative, aren't we?" She gave Perry an impressed look. "You both have done an outstanding job."

"Hello, mam." Phineas walked up behind Ferb and looked at her with a smile while hugging Perry the Platydoll.

"Hello, sweetheart. It's very nice to meet all of you." She informed everyone, from the two adults to the children and the infants. She faced the two adults again. "There is another reason why I showed up today." At Perry's concerned look she continued. "Nothing involving his environment, I assure you. This is a matter of Ferb's education. His parents had signed him up to attend school this year, the time is shortly arriving."

"School? I hadn't even thought of that." Perry admitted.

"All his paper work for the school has been taken out of the system. I came here to ask if you were going to enroll him to the Danville schools."

"Well, yes. I was planning to, eventually. What exactly will I need to get him signed up?"

"It's a good thing I am here then. I have his paperwork at the ready and all that needs to be done is change the guardianship to your name." Out of nowhere she pulled out paperwork from a folder that Perry barely noticed she was carrying around. The papers presented were only that of the information for the child. Ferb's full name, his birthday, eye color, hair color, parents, ect.

"Once you write down your name just take these papers to the school of your choice and ask them what else you will require." She continued.

Perry nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Kennel. This is a big help."

"Don't mention it. Now, I must be going. Other kids to check up on and I already intruded on your Sunday evening long enough." Without a reply she turned on her heels and made her way to the front door. Perry and Heinz not far behind. Before she fully walked out the door however, she looked back one last time and spoke one last sentence softly, avoiding the children from eavesdropping. "I'm glad I made the right choice in contacting you Mr. Platynis. Ferb looks as healthy as can be."

When the agent officially left and the small tension that still wavered completely disappeared, Perry released a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"See? Nothing to worry about." The doctor gave him a smug look.

"I guess it wasn't that bad. At least she's not busting down the door in an attempt to take Ferb away."

"They do that here?"

Perry didn't know if the man was being sarcastic or if he really was questioning about the system, but then noticed the way the doctor's lips curved upwards on the corners. He snorted instead of replying back and looked down at the paperwork.

"So where are you going to enroll him?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Perry answered. "I need to start looking up schools around here."

"If it helps any, I enrolled Phineas, Candace and Vanessa to the Danville school nearby. Phineas is actually starting school this year. You can enroll Ferb and have the two go together."

"That's actually a great idea."

"I, I'm a genius." Heinz puffed out his chest and did a superior stance, causing Perry to roll his eyes.

"Hey genius I hope your plan don't backfire. Hopefully Phineas and Ferb take a break from their never ending adventures. Otherwise they're never going to get anything done."

"Nonsense. Those two are going to be a couple of geniuses when they get older, just you watch!"

"Until then we better get them started on materials."

"I actually have a list of materials that the school will need. They sent it over through the mail. How nice of them."

"You're just saving my hide one step at a time." Perry complimented.

"Why yes, yes I am."

The trip to buy materials wasn't as eventful as it could have been, but the make-shift family did receive a bunch of stares from other costumers, and Perry couldn't blame them.

The image was like this. Because there were two infants instead of just one it was extremely difficult to find a cart that had room to place two baby seats and because they were still somewhat recently born they couldn't just place them on the cart and expect them to support themselves. Neither the adults nor the kids could just carry the infants throughout the entire shopping day either. They had to constantly move around and the motion had the danger of accidently hurting one of the infants. In the end they had to ask for one of those attachable baby seats that connected on the back. It was big enough to place both infants in their own seats while also small enough to allow the adults to move the cart without hassle.

Now for the actual image. The adult pushing exchanged between Heinz and Perry. One aisle Perry would push and the next Heinz would. Vanessa made it her quest to always be in front of the cart. Never letting it pass her, and naming her the undecided leader of the family. Candace would walk right next to the cart. The side differed every time they entered a new aisle. One aisle she would be on the right, the next she would change to the left. Phineas and Ferb made their spot known walking next to the adults. Phineas would be on Perry's side while Ferb would be on Heinz's. The next aisle Phineas would end up next to Heinz while Ferb next to Perry. Perry the Platydoll also had his fair share of changing. One minute Phineas would hold him, the next it was Ferb.

This is how the family started shopping. Before it would be one adult at a time looking for what they needed. Now, after the material shopping, they made it their unspoken agreement to just shop together from now on. To the outside world they looked like a couple taking their herd of children out for a stroll. To them, they were just friends taking their herd of children out for a stroll. It's not much of a difference, so Perry completely understands why they kept getting stares each time they go outside.

Before they knew it, time slipped away and the first day of school came sooner than Perry would have liked. Heinz was with him every step of the way while Ferb just took them like a pro.

There were so many kids running around everywhere that Perry was terrified at the thought of losing Ferb. So many colors, so many backpacks, so many toothless grins and so many adults walking with their children that Perry started to get somewhat overwhelmed, but Heinz's comforting hand on his shoulder kept him from going insane.

After a while the teal-haired man realized something. Ferb had come a long way from the first time he entered a child-infested area. He freaked out in the toy store, and yet here he was taking his steps without a care in the world. Phineas walked next to him and was probably the reason why Ferb had so much courage in the first place. The pair looked unstoppable together and on that day, with all the children either running or crying while clinging to their parents, they looked like kings on the school yard, they were currently missing their most faithful follower, Perry the Platydoll.

The day Ferb no longer needed him seemed to be right around the corner, and it caused a constricted pain in his chest. Before he knew it Ferb will become independent, leave him behind, walk out of his life and start a new as if Perry never existed.

He could be exaggerating, Ferb was still four for Pete's sake, and he doesn't mean his partner Peter, but the thought just wouldn't leave his head. What if it did come true?

The thought was thrown out the window the moment they entered the classroom, which turns out is both Phineas' and Ferb's class, greeted the teacher who smiled at them both and were about to leave. Ferb did the most peculiar thing and followed after Perry when he headed for the door. Perry didn't notice him at first but when he turned to look back one last time he was surprised to find Ferb just inches away from him. The child raised his arms in the air, towards him, and the older man immediately understood why. He wanted to have a hug goodbye.

Perry happily obliged him and kneeled down for the child to hug him around his neck. Phineas apparently didn't want to be left out and copied the same motion to Heinz, who chuckled and repeated Perry's action.

Just before Ferb loosened his arms to allow Perry a chance to get up again he whispered softly a "Goodbye, Papa." before letting go and walking back inside.

When Perry walked outside of the building he will deny anyone saying they witness him shed a tear or two. He wasn't shedding tears, he was simply sweating through his eyes because of how hot the day was.

He wasn't shedding tears because he was happy that Ferb took a first step into a new life and still remembered to look back, still remembered Perry and still remembered to say goodbye with a hug.

Nope, he's a grown man and shedding tears wasn't in his forte.


End file.
